Another Girl's life
by Eric Bloodstone
Summary: AU; NOW COMPLETE. Set Early in Season 2.An unknown Magician switches the bodies of Cordelia& Willow, Giles & Jenny, & they try to find out who.Cordy is horrified &Willow frightened. Jenny&Giles 'expolore the situation
1. Default Chapter

Another's Giirl's life  
  
By Eric  
  
By Eric a tip of the hat to a Story by Flossy  
  
Also I want to thank Dan Green for his help on things   
  
'Hebrew' as he calls them!  
  
Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own the characters. No   
  
copyright infringement intended in this fan fiction.  
  
Prolog  
  
Did she hate? Perhaps. One was her friend, at one time her   
  
only friend.   
  
The other was a stuck up bitch that since kindergarten was  
  
nasty to her and almost everybody else. Then she had   
  
been powerless, just a shy girl with an overbearing mother.  
  
But she wasn't now. She smiled grimly, no she wasn't now.  
  
She wasn't even a girl any more. Not really. What was she   
  
then? An avenging goddess?  
  
The thought amused her. Then what she would do amused   
  
her even more. A second change would be required for   
  
the first to succeed. In a way it was even more amusing,  
  
but not as emotionally satisfying. But you can't have   
  
everything!  
  
Yes, the first change was just. And also amusing.  
  
What was more important? How would it end?  
  
But did that matter after all? She thought and smiled   
  
pleasantly. Though she looked like an average, sweet,   
  
ordinary girl. She wasn't.  
  
Looks could be deceiving. No one knew that better than   
  
her. Now her smile was not pleasant.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Willow Rosenberg was trying not to cry. The jerk had   
  
'accidentally' knocked her books out of her hands. Nearby   
  
Cordelia had of coursed laughed and her court along with   
  
her.  
  
Miss Cordelia Chase the queen of Sunnydale High School   
  
was tall and impossibly beautiful. She was the second   
  
runner up in the Miss Teen California Contest. Willow   
  
smiled sardonically. Cordelia was clueless why she lost. No   
  
one else was. It was Cordy's unpleasant, arrogant   
  
personality.   
  
"Come on, let's go!" she ordered her follows, the other   
  
cheerleaders and hanger ons.  
  
They all obeyed. They were all afraid of Cordelia who was   
  
the number one girl in the food chain of Sunnydale high.   
  
Willow got up after gathering her books, sighing. What a   
  
life!   
  
What a life! She was the number one student in her class in   
  
grades, but did that count? Universities and even Bill Gates   
  
had shown interest in her because of her computer skills,   
  
but did any of the kids care? Hardly!   
  
Then there was Xander! She had loved him since they were   
  
6. Did he love her? Hardly. He mooned over every sexy   
  
girl in school. Still, she was his best friend. At least she had   
  
that. Buffy kept urging her to tell Xander how she felt, but   
  
she couldn't. She knew he would just laugh or something.   
  
She couldn't risk losing what she had.   
  
"Hi, Amy" she said as brightly as she could to her old   
  
friend. Willow was embarrassed for feeling so sorry for   
  
herself.   
  
Now Amy had had it really rough with a witch of a mother   
  
who had used black magic to steals Amy's young body. But   
  
Buffy and Giles had saved her.  
  
"How Willow, how's the world best hacker?"  
  
"Hacking away!"  
  
Xander came bonding up like a young colt. He was SO   
  
handsome! Willow thought, her heart racing.   
  
"Hello girls, hey Will - help me with my home work?"  
  
She sighed "Sure." She knew what that meant. He would   
  
dump it all on her and then ignore her.   
  
Amy moved away to let them alone.  
  
Willow thought. If only she was beautiful! If only she was   
  
sexy! If only she wasn't so shy, around boys - with Xander   
  
in particular she had twelve elbows.   
  
Her long red hair swirled and she forced her self to put into   
  
a shy smile on her cute, but hardly pretty face. Her five   
  
foot one height was a foot under Xander's.   
  
They had a pop quiz in Math and everyone but her groaned.   
  
The highest score any received was 50 percent. Except for   
  
her. She was sorry she got a hundred when the teacher   
  
made a point of laughing at the other students.  
  
"Why can't you all be more like Willow?"  
  
"Why? Do you think we want to be freaks without a life?"   
  
asked Cordelia coldly.  
  
"Miss Chase, you would do well to apply yourself? You   
  
have a good mind, but are reluctant to use it."  
  
"I do - in important things, Mr. Brent. " She smiled   
  
dazzlingly and all the boys in the class went into a coma   
  
and all the girls burned with envy. She rose gracefully to   
  
her five foot 9 height and the light caught her long lustrous   
  
black hair with the 100 dollar hair styling.  
  
As she regally and gracefully filed out of the classroom,   
  
Cordy was aware of three things. Two of them felt good.   
  
All the boys desired and worshipped her and all the girls   
  
were envious and jealous. That was the way things should   
  
be. The third thing was not as welcome. She was   
  
unnecessarily nasty to Willow and Xander. Willow in   
  
particular had never done anything to deserve it and was   
  
hardly a danger to her dominance of the social and political   
  
scene. They along with Buffy had even saved her life once   
  
from a vampire. Well maybe Willow had done one thing -   
  
not her fault but she had. Cordelia had wanted to be friends   
  
with Buffy but the slayer had chosen Willow, Willow of all   
  
people over her! Why? She could have made life easy for   
  
Buffy in Sunnydale but the Slayer had turned her back on   
  
her to befriend Willow. Granted the hacker probably was   
  
useful with her almost magical computer skills, but still   
  
she would have helped even if Buffy had not made the red   
  
head her best friend.   
  
Cordelia knew she shouldn't but she could not help herself.   
  
She went over to Willow and in front of the kids from the   
  
class and in the hallway said:  
  
"Everyone, behold Willow the boy anti magnetic - the boy   
  
repeller."  
  
Everyone laughed and Willow flushed crimson.  
  
Later they chanced to be alone. Willow asked Cordy.  
  
"Why do you taunt me, Cordelia?"  
  
"Because I can!" she said, feeling guilty. How dare Willow   
  
make her feel such emotions. "Tell me, Willow does   
  
Xander still prefer sexually every other girl in school over   
  
you?"  
  
Now Cordelia felt really bad. Willow had gone white.  
  
"Sorry Willow, I should not have said that. That goes   
  
beyond the bonds. "  
  
Willow was surprised. She had never heard Cordy   
  
apologize before. She made herself shrug.  
  
"It hurts, Cordy because it is so damn true!" She hurried   
  
away.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Cordelia woke up with the feeling that something just   
  
wasn't right.   
  
It was hard to say exactly what, but something was wrong.   
  
She opened her eyes and knew for certain that something   
  
was VERY wrong. She wasn't in her bed. Or her bedroom,   
  
for that matter. Looking around she didn't see anything that   
  
was remotely familiar, except….There was a pair of   
  
overalls lying over a chair. Overalls that were definitely   
  
and infinitely memorable for their sheer bad   
  
taste and uncoolness. Willow's overalls. Lying over what   
  
presumably was Willow's chair in Willow's bedroom.   
  
"Well, this is too weird. What am I doing here? If this was   
  
a film I'd probably have turned into Willow--how much   
  
would that be my worst nightmare!"? She thought.  
  
She looked around for Willow, but didn't see her. Had   
  
some slipped something in her coffee at the Bronze and she   
  
went crazy enough to have a sleep over with Willow?   
  
It was certainly more sensible and as bad as that would be   
  
INFINITAELY PERFERABLE to a body swap with   
  
Willow Rosenberg!  
  
Cordelia decided to look in the mirror, just to make sure.   
  
Body swaps just didn't happen. But then, vampires,   
  
invisible girls and demons didn't really exist. Geez,   
  
whoever came up with all these well-known   
  
facts had sure gone wrong with that one. It was just to be   
  
hoped that he knew what he was talking about when it   
  
came to possessions and other horrid subjects. So, Cordelia   
  
looked for a mirror. Willow's room could be distinguished   
  
easily from Cordelia's merely by the fact that   
  
she didn't have an even dozen mirrors artfully scattered   
  
around as well being half its size. Finally Cordy found a   
  
mirror behind the closet door. And then screamed. And   
  
again. And then for a third time, just for good measure.  
  
"Willow, honey? Are you OK?"  
  
Oh my God! It was Willow's mother. "Fine…mom,"   
  
croaked Cordelia. "I just had a nightmare!" Which was like   
  
too true!   
  
"I'm sorry dear. But you're awake now! Just come down   
  
when you're ready and you don't want to be   
  
late for school." Said the mom who now was   
  
CORDELIAS'S MOTHER!  
  
"Oh no," replied Cordelia in Willow's sweet voice, adding   
  
under her breath, " we wouldn't want that, now."   
  
This was seriously way worse than anything Cordelia had   
  
had to face before. Being victimized as a cheerleader,   
  
attacked by an invisible girl, kidnapped by the Master's   
  
minions, attacked by a vampire after her blood - none of   
  
that was as remotely terrible as turning into Willow   
  
Rosenberg. Not that Willow wasn't quite sweet, in her own   
  
sad, unfashionable and terminally shy, uncool way. But to   
  
be her? Like, forever? How much of a curse was that? With   
  
the magical word 'curse', Cordelia relaxed a little. Of   
  
course. This was, like, the Hellmouth. Weird stuff   
  
happened all the time. Admittedly this was a little   
  
more…weird…than usual, but there was probably a way to   
  
be re-Cordelia'd. She just had to get to the library, get Giles   
  
to chant some spell or something, and presto! Hello,   
  
Beautiful Cordelia. Goodbye plain, uncool, unpopular   
  
Willow Rosenberg!  
  
Willow's wardrobe. Yuck! What a wasteland. Cordelia had   
  
yet to find an outfit she could possibly considering leaving   
  
the room wearing. There was nothing. Nada. Then, as she   
  
was about to give up and either stay in Willow's bedroom   
  
for the rest of her life or go to school wearing rejects from   
  
K-mart, Cordelia discovered something that verged on   
  
wearable. A long black skirt and matching v-neck top. Not   
  
exactly high fashion, admitted Cordelia. Barely middle   
  
fashion, but wearable. Of course she would have to go to   
  
school wearing a barely watchable body!   
  
What monster could have done this to her? And the thought   
  
came reluctantly if she had Willow's body - did Willow   
  
have her beautiful, sexy one? If she did - what would she   
  
do with it? What a nightmare. Willow was so clueless! She   
  
would ruin Cordelia's reputation!  
  
Calm down Cordy, she ordered herself. It will be OK. Clam   
  
down. She took a deep breath and noticed with displeasure   
  
how small Willows' tits were! A cups! Yuck! Where were   
  
her beautiful shaped C's? I am going to kill whatever   
  
demon or person did this to me. But stewing wasn't   
  
helping. She went down to breakfast. Glumly she clumped   
  
downstairs. At least Willow's ugly shoes were comfortable!   
  
Willow's mother was as she remembered - As uncool as   
  
Willow and her clothes were so dull. But Mrs. Rosenberg   
  
smiled at who she thought was her daughter and Cordy had   
  
to reluctantly admit it was a motherly smile that made her   
  
feel strangely good.  
  
"Breakfast?" asked Mrs. Rosenberg.  
  
Cordelia smiled inside. Here was a change to pig out. Any   
  
weight would be on Willow's body. It was so skinny   
  
anyway it wouldn't matter.  
  
"How about some bacon and eggs?" she piped in Willow's   
  
soft voice.  
  
"Very funny! Willow Rosenberg! Bacon indeed! You've   
  
been spending too much time with your Gentile friends.  
  
Shit! Thought Cordy, looking around at the menorah and   
  
other weird things. I'm Jewish! 


	2. Meeting Yourself

Chapter 3  
  
An 'Interesting' day at Sunnydale High School  
  
No one was noticing her. Of all the bad things about being   
  
turned in Willow, this was perhaps the worst. She had   
  
walked right from Mrs. Rosenberg's old Volvo (how   
  
uncool!) almost to the main school doors,   
  
and no one said a word to her, or even looked at her, for   
  
that matter. And she felt so short and insignificant! She was   
  
so used the admiring or envious looks of people making   
  
way for her. She was actually being bumped into! Now it   
  
was like she was invisible. Suddenly a muscular arm was   
  
flung round her shoulder, and the voice she dreaded to hear   
  
the most spoke.  
  
"Hey Will, how about a little help for your ole buddy? Help   
  
me with my trig and I'll let you buy me lunch! What a deal   
  
for you!"  
  
It was Xander Harris. Cordelia decided that being invisible   
  
and non-talked-to was underrated in a modern world.   
  
Particularly when the only person who would deign to talk   
  
to you was someone like Xander Harris. The boy had even   
  
failed at trying to be the class clown!  
  
It wasn't even that he was bad looking. He was kinda cute,   
  
but he dressed so uncool and he was such a clueless clod he   
  
would joke about winter sports to an officer in the German   
  
Army returning from the Russian Front.   
  
"Enough, already! Get your arm off me! I'm going to the   
  
library. See ya." Cordelia blew him off. Unfortunately,   
  
Willow had obviously never blown Xander off, and he   
  
failed miserably to notice that he had been   
  
blown off by the master. Or mistress. Whatever. Also   
  
Willow's soft, sweet voice was not very adept at being   
  
cutting.  
  
"Right with you, Willow. Might as well say hi to the G-  
  
man. And maybe Buffy's there?"  
  
Cordelia decided to let him tag along. Getting rid of him   
  
would be way too much effort, and it wasn't like HER   
  
reputation would suffer. All the world was used to seeing   
  
these two super losers together. Like bacon and eggs. That   
  
thought caused Cordelia to put a flush on   
  
Willow's face. She still remembered 'her' new mom's   
  
lectures on bacon!  
  
But speaking of Willow and reputations. Her mind was in   
  
Willow's body. Where was Willow with her incomparably   
  
sexy body? She had to assume (MAJOR YUCK!) that   
  
Willow was her!   
  
"Hi, Cordelia!" At the sound of her name, Cordelia   
  
automatically spun round, to be greeted by a sight she   
  
never wished to see again. There SHE was. Her body. 'She'   
  
was standing by Harmony, wearing an outfit   
  
that so didn't match. Her lovely own body was wearing   
  
clothes that in no way could be said to go together. Her   
  
stock would plummet! Her social life was at an end!   
  
Something had to be done before evil   
  
Willow destroyed Cordelia's rep forever! Still Cordy had to   
  
admit that it was a pleasure to see her body! At least it was   
  
safe! And she was so beautiful! It was strangely nice to   
  
admire her self from the outside!   
  
But shit did she feel so small and insignificant next to her   
  
real self!  
  
"Hey, Cordelia! I really need to talk to you!" called   
  
Cordelia, hoping that if she snagged Willow soon enough,   
  
the damage would be minimal. Was it ever weird to call   
  
somebody else wearing your own body with your own   
  
name! Willow looked around, obviously freaked at hearing   
  
her own voice coming out of someone who wasn't her. She   
  
was making Cordelia look so uncool!  
  
(Earlier at Cordelia's house )  
  
When she had first woke in a place she didn't recognize,   
  
she had thought that she'd been kidnapped as part of some   
  
evil vampire plan. Then she had caught sight of herself in   
  
one of Cordelia's many mirrors. She was in Cordelia   
  
Chase's body! Being Cordelia was unreal! When Willow   
  
was six, it was her dream to be Cordelia, or at least   
  
someone very like her. But age and a better   
  
acquaintance had soon got rid of that impulse--Cordelia   
  
was, to put it bluntly, a bitch. Still, there were moments   
  
when Willow wished she were more confident and more   
  
popular. . .and beautiful and sexy! Horribly shallow wishes,   
  
Willow knew, but there you had it. She still   
  
wished it. Also, maybe then Xander would notice her!  
  
There had been a sort of embarrassed excitement while she   
  
dressed for school. She was so beautiful and desirable now.   
  
She smiled brilliantly at the mirror and the beautiful face of   
  
Cordelia Chase smiled back. This was so cool! She had   
  
never felt beautiful or desirable before and it was a real   
  
rush! Despite herself she turned this way and that! Wow!   
  
What a figure and look at those tits - ER - breasts.   
  
Willow went into in the huge closet. My god! Look at all   
  
those clothes! Willow was stunned! Then she shook   
  
herself. It was going to hard picking out something to wear   
  
from so much to chose from. She did her best and at the   
  
end slipping on 2' high heel boots that Xander had once   
  
said were so cool when he admired them on Cordy last   
  
week. She was surprised to be able to walk so easily in   
  
them even though it was a little uncomfortable. And the   
  
short skirt really showed off her gorgeous legs - Cordelia's   
  
legs of course.  
  
This was fun but she had to get to school and hopefully   
  
figure a way to sort the whole thing and find Cordelia, who   
  
was presumably walking around in her body, and get Giles   
  
to cast a spell, or at least find out what was going on. At   
  
last she was going to find out what it was   
  
like to be Cordelia. Willow's grin grew wider as she   
  
realized that Cordelia was going to be in no way, shape or   
  
form as excited to find herself in Willow Rosenberg's body.   
  
Well, it would just serve her right to find out what it was to   
  
be like one of the underdogs in Sunnydale society. She   
  
laughed. Would Cordelia ever be freaking!  
  
Going downstairs, she was surprised to see that there was   
  
no one else around except a sleepy maid. No parents. The   
  
maid said. 'Good morning, Miss Chase' respectfully and she   
  
fixed Willow a low cal breakfast. she looked slightly   
  
surprised when Willow thanked her.  
  
As Willow left the house, she called out a farewell, but   
  
there was no reply. Where was Cordelia's family?   
  
It was kinda cool to get behind the wheel of Cordelia's   
  
Beemer with the Queen C license plate and roar off to   
  
school!  
  
Once she entered campus, however, Willow began to have   
  
doubts about being Cordelia. Standing in front of a mirror   
  
and looking like Cordelia was all very well, but Willow   
  
suddenly realized that she would actually have to BE   
  
Cordelia; at least until Giles figured out a way to reverse   
  
whatever had happened. Everyone made way for her and   
  
they smiled nervously, afraid 'Cordy' would say something   
  
cutting.   
  
And look at all the admiring looks she got from the guys!   
  
But being Cordelia included talking to Cordelia's idiot   
  
friends. (Not that Xander was a mental giant!) And wasn't   
  
that bitch Harmony coming this way with her false face   
  
smile?  
  
"Hi, Cordelia!" Oh my God! Harmony had seen her. What   
  
should she do? She couldn't talk to these people! But she   
  
smiled her best Cordy smile.  
  
"Hi yourself, girlfriend" it was what Cordelia always said.   
  
But what came next? Before she had the chance to say   
  
anything more, however, a small, sweet voice called out to   
  
'her'. It was her own voice.   
  
Although Willow had been expecting Cordelia to be there   
  
in her body, the reality of the situation was a little weirder   
  
than she had anticipated. She turned and saw herself with   
  
Xander and felt very strange and almost faint.   
  
Unconsciously she noticed that Cordy had   
  
made Willow look more attractive than usual.  
  
Cordelia expected Willow to wig, what she hadn't expected   
  
was Harmony's reaction.  
  
"Like, who gave you the right to talk to us?" Harmony   
  
sneered. "Get lost loser! And take Xander shithead Harris   
  
with you! Cordy was dumbstruck. No one, in her entire life,   
  
had dared to say anything like that to HER! It was horrible,   
  
utterly, being Willow Rosenberg!  
  
"Hey bumble brain!" answered Xander. "Aren't you due for   
  
your remedial English class?"  
  
Harmony and Xander glared at each other. Willow took   
  
advantage of the silence and broke in.  
  
"Um…Willow. I really need some help with my…math. I   
  
didn't like what the teacher said to me yesterday!" Willow   
  
figured she and Cordy had to get out of there as soon as   
  
possible.  
  
Harmony looked confused. "Since when did you care what   
  
Jones thinks of you?" she interrupted.   
  
Willow suddenly felt more confident as now Harmony was   
  
shorter than her and not as beautiful. It was kinda cool to be   
  
so tall - now she could look down on Harmony. "Yeah,   
  
Harmony, but my daddy wants me to get into a great   
  
school! So I really need some tutoring, so if you'll   
  
excuse me…"  
  
Before Willow could totally ruin her life, Cordelia grabbed   
  
the errant hacker by her arm, and dragged her off in the   
  
direction of the library, Xander in tow, looking mightily   
  
confused. Since when did Willow dare to grab Cordelia?   
  
Harmony was thinking the same thing.   
  
Was Willow on drugs?  
  
"Since when does the High Queen Bitch of Sunnydale take   
  
any interest in good grades?" Xander's attitude always   
  
pissed Cordelia off, but today it was even worse.  
  
"I'm sorry, like why shouldn't I worry about good grades?"   
  
she demanded, attempting to look down her nose at the   
  
loser. But she was way to short and Willow's face and body   
  
were hardly adequate for being snobbish.  
  
"Um, Willow? I was talking about Cordelia."  
  
"Sure…I knew that. Sorry!" It was hard to apologize to   
  
Xander. Hell, it was hard to apologize to anyone, but Cordy   
  
had a sinking feeling that more had been changed than their   
  
bodies. The world sure looked at her differently now! She   
  
let go of her own arm and glared at Willow, the dirty body   
  
thief! But she knew Willow hadn't done it. Willow was too   
  
frigin nice! Now she had to be! Yuck!   
  
Willow found it totally strange to look down on her own   
  
very petite body from her new height, also her long legs   
  
made Cordy in Willow's body half run to keep up. It was   
  
kinda cool! But she knew Cordy was going to very nasty   
  
about this when she had the chance!  
  
As the threesome walked to the library, Cordelia found   
  
herself thinking about Xander and Willow. She wasn't their   
  
favorite person, and did she care? Like, no way! The two of   
  
them and Buffy were just not normal. Freaks! Sure, they   
  
had helped her out a few times, but when all   
  
was said and done, they were still just a bunch of losers.   
  
But…did they talk about her? Laugh about her? She didn't   
  
care. Oh no. Not in the least. She looked resentfully at   
  
Willow. Couldn't she slow down? It was hard to keep up!  
  
As the three of them entered the library, both Willow and   
  
Cordelia looked around for Giles. However, the only   
  
person who seemed to be there was Buffy, sitting on the   
  
table swinging her legs and looking concerned.  
  
"Buffy, please tell me Giles is around here somewhere,"   
  
asked Willow, rather worried that he wasn't clueing Buffy   
  
in on her threat of the day, or at least giving her some   
  
lengthy lectures on the sacrifices a Slayer must make.   
  
Buffy had often said they were the greatest aids to   
  
sleep ever invented!  
  
"He's not, and I'm worried. I've been all over the   
  
school…well, at least in the places he might be. Basically   
  
here, the faculty lounge, and the…you know…"  
  
"You went in the…" asked Xander delighted and shocked.  
  
"But he's not anywhere on campus," continued Buffy,   
  
ignoring Xander, as usual. "I've phoned his home twice and   
  
he's not there, or at least not answering. And," she finished,   
  
"Ms Calendar is also nowhere to be found." A sly look of   
  
speculation appeared on the others' faces.  
  
"Ooh, Giles and his girlfriend have gone for a long   
  
weekend somewhere," crowed Xander, delighted at the   
  
prospect of peccadilloes in those who should know better.  
  
"It's Wednesday," Cordelia put in. Xander ignored her.   
  
Before he could delve into his store of bad jokes, the library   
  
door opened, and a man walked in. A man whom, frankly,   
  
they all would be quite content to see boiling in a vat of   
  
something really disgusting and really hot! As much as the   
  
four of them differed on other matters on this   
  
they were all in agreement.  
  
"What are you delinquents doing in here?" It was Principal   
  
Snyder. Oh joy, Oh rapture!  
  
"We're reading," said Buffy breezily, despite the total lack   
  
of books in the ten meter radius around her.  
  
"This is a library," added Willow, wanting to make sure   
  
Snyder got that point really clear. "It's where the books   
  
live." My it was so strange to speak with Cordelia assured,   
  
lovely voice and be able to look down on Snyder!  
  
"Well, it's time for class. Why don't I just put you all in   
  
detention and save time?"  
  
Xander started to answer, then realized it was one of those   
  
rhetorical questions. They trooped past him, Buffy last, and   
  
they heard her ask Snyder, "Where are Mr. Giles and Ms.   
  
Calendar?"   
  
Snyder grinned. Not a pretty sight at all. They all shuddered   
  
"They're taking a course. in Seattle. That's in the state of   
  
Washington."  
  
Buffy stopped walking out of the library, and the others   
  
started to walk back in. "A course? What sort of course?   
  
Why have they gone on a course?"  
  
Snyder preened. That wasn't a pretty sight either. "I felt   
  
they needed a little help when it came to teamwork, and   
  
how to work together as a faculty. The course will teach   
  
them the benefits of structure and discipline."  
  
"Oh, like Giles doesn't do structure and discipline enough,"   
  
moaned Buffy under her breath.  
  
"What was that, Summers?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I'm watching you, Summers. One misstep, and you're out.   
  
And that goes for all of you. Don't think I don't see your   
  
little conspiracies and anarchic plans!"  
  
"God, paranoid much?" remarked Cordelia, and then fell   
  
silent at the strange looks the others gave her. Oops! Must   
  
remember, you're being Willow for now. Don't say   
  
anything to the point. And what was she   
  
going to do now? She had to think!  
  
"When will they be back?" Cordelia asked anxiously.  
  
"If its any of your business, Rosenberg, in two weeks!" He   
  
managed to make the name 'Rosenberg' like a curse.  
  
My god, thought Cordelia, two weeks as the pathetic loser   
  
Willow Rosenberg! Why did God hate her so? And it was   
  
strange she instinctively felt that one of the reasons Snyder   
  
was so hateful to 'her' was he was anti Jewish!  
  
Snyder finally left the library, herding the Slayer and the   
  
others before him. They went to class. Buffy and Xander   
  
were absorbed in their thoughts. Buffy had a great   
  
suppressed desire to dance and sing for joy. Two weeks   
  
without lectures or training. maybe she could have   
  
a life! Xander was wondering what they were having for   
  
lunch as his mom as usual had no food in the house. 


	3. Giles and Jenny also have a little switc...

Chapter 4, Giles and Jenny Enter stage Settle.  
  
The night before Cordelia and Willow switched bodies and   
  
lives the teachers they were counting on to switch them   
  
back were in a hotel in Seattle. Snyder with his useful   
  
'thoughtfulness' had booked them into a Motel 6! But Giles   
  
had dug into his own wallet and upgraded both him and   
  
Jenny Calendar. A whispered conversation Jenny had with   
  
the desk clerk and they had connecting rooms!   
  
At dinner Rupert Giles Librarian and Watcher of Slayers   
  
was admiring his companion at dinner. He wasn't the only   
  
eyeing the exotic Jenny Calendar. She was a slim and   
  
beautiful dark hair woman in of about thirty. She looked   
  
more like an Eastern European Princess that what she   
  
apparently was. She taught computers and communication   
  
at Sunnydale high school! With the exception of Willow   
  
she was the most skillful computer person in the town of   
  
Sunnydale. Jenny smiled slowly and seductive, glad that   
  
she was making Rupert uncomfortable!   
  
She appraised Rupert Giles. He was so handsome and sexy   
  
and delightfully shy. What was the challenge in seducing a   
  
typical male? None! But a cultured, repressed Englishman   
  
gentleman like the librarian now that was a challenge for   
  
any female! Besides, she had hacked in and he had what the   
  
English call 'independent means' and from a very good   
  
family. He was prime marriage material! Besides, she   
  
really liked him. He also had a very kind heart and was   
  
very sweet and considerate. Not like the men in her tribe.  
  
  
  
Jenny smiled. Getting him alone for two weeks was a   
  
brilliant stoke of luck. She made sure he had champagne   
  
with dinner and she took every excuse to touch him and   
  
look at him with beautiful eyes she knew full well were   
  
almost hypnotic!   
  
"Are you sure Buffy and the others, will be alright? I hate   
  
leaving them for two weeks at the heart of the Hell mouth,"   
  
he asked, trying in vain to look away.  
  
Her smile deepened. "Relax Rupert! I know Sunnydale is   
  
dangerous but Buffy is there. We're just a phone call away.   
  
We deserve some time to ourselves. "  
  
He cleared his throat. His heart was hammering away. He   
  
couldn't speak, only nod.  
  
Later that night, wearing a very sexy negligee Jenny   
  
slipped into his room and before the poor male knew what   
  
happened she seduced him.   
  
"I love you, Rupert," she said simply sliding out of her   
  
clinging black silk.   
  
She took him by the hand and led him to the bed.  
  
As Jenny had suspected he was very passionate! They   
  
made out three times that night, each one better than the   
  
first.   
  
  
  
Unknown to Rupert Giles Jenny was a full blooded gypsy   
  
and VERY SENSOUS! She knew tricks few westerners   
  
even suspect exist! He thought he would be driven right out   
  
of his mind. Giles never dreamed anything could feel so   
  
wonderful.   
  
  
  
Both feel asleep well satisfied. Jenny especially had a smug   
  
smile on her face. He had agreed to marry her.   
  
  
  
When the wake up call came they opened their eyes. Then   
  
the eyes got wider. They could not believe what they saw!   
  
They saw themselves! Giles felt his chest with beautiful   
  
breasts rising and falling. They both gasped and Giles tried   
  
to scream, but Jenny put a now powerful and large hand   
  
over his new mouth. Somehow during the night they had   
  
switched bodies with each other!   
  
Giles finally gained control over himself.  
  
  
  
"How did this happen?" asked Giles, and like the scholar he   
  
was he noticed he now had not only Jenny's voice, but also   
  
her American accent!   
  
  
  
"How should I know?" she answered in his very dry, upper   
  
class British voice. "I want my body back if you please!"   
  
  
  
"So do I!" He shot back, irritated. And his now long   
  
midnight dark hair fell into his eyes and he automatically   
  
brushed it back.  
  
Each stared thoughtfully at what used to be their bodies in a   
  
state of bemusement and shock. Unbidden and unwelcome   
  
the same thought rose is each mind. 'Did you do it?' Each   
  
could feel it mirrored in the staring eyes. They balanced on   
  
the edge of argument and hysteria. Three things saved   
  
them. Each believed that they could trust the other. Neither   
  
thought that the other had anywhere this kind of magic   
  
power and they both had a pressing need to go to the   
  
bathroom and piss. This last was the main factor that saved   
  
them from accusations! So further argument and ill feelings   
  
were avoided by the needs to go to the bathroom!   
  
  
  
"You use the one in my room, Rupert!" Jenny ordered. "I'll   
  
be in shortly to help you get ready. Or do you know how to   
  
put on make up or what to wear?"   
  
  
  
" Very amusing! Hardly! But how will you do dressing as a   
  
man?"   
  
  
  
She smiled ruefully. "Rupert, everyday in all the months   
  
I've know you I've never seen you wear anything but a dull   
  
tweed suit and a white shirt! My tasks will be easy. Men dress so cowardly and so dully. Now I want you to be a good girl (he frowned   
  
with her pretty face) and take a shower and wash my hair.   
  
All the toiletries are laid out. Be sure and use a conditioner   
  
as I don't want tangles or split ends!"   
  
  
  
Giles looked like he was about to protest but reluctantly   
  
nodded and later found the routine had soothing effects as   
  
his new body seemed to expect it. In the present he had to   
  
admit that Jenny was making good sense, besides he didn't   
  
have time to argue - he really had to go! He hurried on her   
  
black, lacey robe and stumbled a bit in her high heels she   
  
had wore to seduce him and hurried to her room with his   
  
new lovely dark complexion face red with embarrassment.   
  
His blander felt like it was ready to burst!   
  
  
  
Jenny thought it very easy to piss in a male body, while   
  
Giles grumbled at the mess and having to wipe. But he did   
  
greatly enjoy the shower. Jenny's body felt so good under   
  
slim fingers. He had never felt so alive in his own body.   
  
Not unsurprisingly his new long dark thick hair took   
  
forever to dry!   
  
  
  
Later with her help he got dressed and made up.   
  
"Jenny, your shoes are really uncomfortable! And bras   
  
really are the living end!"  
  
She turned away to hide her smile.  
  
"Get use to it, Rupert. I still wonder though if we should go   
  
to the conference?"  
  
Giles sighed. It felt really weird to feel his new breasts   
  
expand against the bra.  
  
"I wonder too, but I think we should go. Maybe who ever   
  
did this to us will be there? Besides, I know Snyder with   
  
his Gestapo mentality has arranged to be informed if we   
  
fail to show."  
  
Jenny pushed back Giles's glasses with the same gesture   
  
that he habitually did and nodded.  
  
Giles walked as best he could on the two inch heels. It was   
  
truly weird to go down to the conference in Jenny's body.   
  
All the men staring at him and it made him feel strange.   
  
Women were pointedly ignoring him. It was a different   
  
world!   
  
  
  
The lecture was on student control and how to enforce   
  
discipline, which was what they expected from any seminar   
  
hosen by Snyder!   
  
  
  
Neither one listened to the lectures. And they were not   
  
alone every teacher feels they already know everything!   
  
Giles and Jenny whispered to each other. Neither one knew   
  
how it happened, by the time of the break they believed   
  
each other that neither one was responsible.   
  
  
  
For Giles it was weird to cross one very shapely panty hose   
  
leg over each other, every move in Jenny's sensuous body   
  
felt so strange. Jenny found Giles's body very boring, but it   
  
was nice to be strong and not have men patronize her. Also,   
  
she hated to admit it, but Giles's clothes were very   
  
comfortable.   
  
  
  
They cut 'class' after lunch. Both felt like they had been let   
  
out of prison. Jenny went to her computer (she was a   
  
techno witch!) and continued her search on body switching.   
  
Giles had Jenny, pretending to be him call up a colleague at   
  
the high school and had some of his magic books air   
  
freighted to them. They decided not to tell Buffy as she had   
  
enough   
  
worries being the slayer and as for telling anyone else -   
  
what was the point?   
  
But Giles pretending to be Jenny did talk to Buffy and   
  
discovered that everything was all right and nothing   
  
unusual was happening.   
  
"Tell Giles not to hurry back!" was the beautiful slayer's   
  
last words.  
  
Despite himself Giles laughed. Same old Buffy! Then he   
  
managed a conversation with Amy and she seemed normal   
  
and reported there was no sigh of her mother. She even   
  
gave the correct code word they had decided on to make   
  
sure that she was really Amy!  
  
"Anything wrong, Miss Calendar?" She asked, sounding   
  
worried.  
  
Giles had no attention in worrying her. The poor girl had   
  
been through enough and the thought there was another   
  
person or thing switching bodies around would be cruel if   
  
he told her.   
  
"Yes, dear everything is OK. Giles said he forgot to check   
  
before he left. You know what an old woman he is!" It hurt   
  
to say that but he had overheard Jenny saying that about   
  
him once.  
  
Amy laughed. "You said it! I didn't! Tell him not to worry!   
  
I'm sure my mom is gone for good. Thank God!"  
  
Giles sighed with relief as he put down the phone. At least   
  
Jenny's very evil witch mother was unheard from and   
  
hopefully banished forever!  
  
Jenny and Giles rejected the idea of informing or getting   
  
help from the Council of Watchers! If the Watchers got   
  
wind of the body swap they might even sequester them for   
  
life!   
  
  
  
"I know of only one body switch from personal   
  
knowledge," Giles said during day. "It was when Amy's   
  
mother stole her body to relive her youth. I just checked   
  
with Amy and her mother still missing. "  
  
"That's interesting, but neither of us are the kind of   
  
monsters who would steal someone else's life, Rupert."   
  
  
  
"True. And Amy's mom was banished when her own curse   
  
rebounded on her and besides, why would she switch our   
  
bodies? What would be the point? I've talked to Buffy and   
  
Amy who she would want revenge on and they're OK. "   
  
  
  
" You were careful and didn't tell them of our problem?"   
  
  
  
"Of course not! "   
  
  
  
"How did you know you were talking to the real Amy?"   
  
  
  
"Afterwards she gave both Buffy and me a code word to ask if   
  
we ever thought her mother had come back. I check   
  
monthly. Amy knew it. Besides, I don't think it was   
  
someone in Sunnydale. It happened here after having sex.   
  
Do you think sex could have triggered it?"   
  
  
  
Jenny grew silently and thoughtful. "It is possible that the   
  
tribe placed me under a curse."   
  
  
  
"Tribe, curse?" asked a puzzled Giles.   
  
  
  
"Yes, dear - I am a gypsy and was sent to Sunnydale to   
  
keep an eye on Angel. I was forbidden to get involved with   
  
anyone here. " She kissed him. It was strange to kiss her   
  
own lips. But they were soft and sweet and Giles blushed   
  
so prettily. "But I fell in love with you and I figured what   
  
the tribe didn't know wouldn't hurt them or us. They   
  
MIGHT be punishing us."   
  
  
  
Jenny's beautiful dark eyes grew large with Giles's worry.   
  
"Does your tribe know enough   
  
magic to do this? "   
  
  
  
"Perhaps - if they got other tribes involved. It's the only   
  
thing I can think of. Unless you know of something or   
  
some one in this dull   
  
Microsoft owned town who randomly thinks it's amusing to   
  
go around and swap the bodies of lovers."   
  
  
  
Giles giggled which he found very offensive. Then with   
  
dignity (which Jenny found amusing and charming) he   
  
answered:   
  
  
  
"I can't say I ever heard of anyone doing any such thing. "   
  
He thought for a moment. "If it is someone who thinks it   
  
might be amusing to switch us it might be that idiot Ethan   
  
Raines! He was a colleague with a sick sense of humor - I   
  
knew him in Oxford days when a group of us were   
  
experimenting with magic. But I don't believe he has   
  
anywhere near this kind of power or even close to it."   
  
  
  
"He might have summoned a demon that does," Jenny said   
  
thoughtfully.   
  
  
  
"Very true! We just don't know! Damn it!" He pushed her   
  
long, dark curly black hair out of his eyes with an irritable   
  
gesture! "Besides, I just don't' seem him wasting power to   
  
do this! What's in it for him? Nothing but a few laughs.   
  
He's always been interested in gain. If he had a demon   
  
under his control he would use it to get rich and powerful!   
  
The bloody bastard!"   
  
  
  
"Calm down, Rupert! " she ordered. She thought for a   
  
moment. "Let's examine the facts. It happened here and not   
  
the Hell Mouth, which would I know would augment any   
  
kind of magic! So neither one of us thinks anyone in   
  
Sunnydale is responsible. My searching so far has revealed   
  
no way of switching back though I have e-mailed everyone   
  
in my coven and they have promised to pass it along. I have   
  
not told them of our body switch but only we want info on   
  
body swapping! Rounding up the list of the 'usual suspects'   
  
we have my tribe, Ethan and a very remote possibility of a   
  
dead witch who could be a spirit or doing it from hell,   
  
though I don't believe it and neither do you. Ethan is such a   
  
remote possibility that I think we can write him off. How would  
  
he know even where we are? "   
  
  
  
"Now what?"   
  
  
  
"We wait for your books and my commuter contacts and   
  
pray that someone can help us. " 


	4. Part 4 Cordy & Willow make an UNeasy Dea...

Another's Life Chapter 5  
  
Willow sat in her history class, for once not paying a great   
  
deal of attention to what the teacher was saying. Snyder   
  
had hurried them off   
  
to their respective classes before Willow had had a chance   
  
to explain their dilemma to Buffy and Xander, so now she   
  
was stuck with being   
  
Cordelia to everyone until she caught up with her friends.   
  
As Mrs. Regent moved on to 'eloquently' discourse upon   
  
the impact of the end of the Napoleonic wars on   
  
unemployment in Britain, Willow's mind turned to the   
  
question of Giles being away. Two whole weeks! How   
  
was she going to be Cordy for two whole weeks? Sure it was   
  
cool being so beautiful but it was too weird to be stuck in   
  
each other's bodies! What if they couldn't be switched  
  
back? What if…   
  
  
  
"Cordelia?" It wasn't so much the teacher's impatient voice   
  
that got through Willow's rising panic, but the fact that   
  
pretty much everyone had turned round and was staring at   
  
her. She gazed blankly at the teacher, hoping to be given   
  
some clue as to what the woman had just asked her. Silence   
  
reigned. Then Cordelia broke in and started talking about   
  
war injuries and the poor law, and attention shifted   
  
from Willow's misery to Cordelia's surprising amount of   
  
knowledge. Of course it only surprised her. Everyone   
  
expected 'Willow Rosenberg' to be the class brainiac!   
  
Paying more heed to what was going on around   
  
her, Willow took notes and wrote down an essay title with   
  
the rest of the class, then left hurriedly before anyone   
  
could accost her. It was strange her handwriting was   
  
Cordelia's. What weird thing next?   
  
  
  
Cordelia angrily stuffed her history book into Willow's   
  
uncool backpack, and dashed after the girl wearing her   
  
body! If there was one thing she hadn't been worrying   
  
about, it was that Willow would behave perfectly well in   
  
class, and wouldn't be getting any teachers Cordelia-mad or   
  
making her looked stupid in front of the other students. But   
  
oh no! Little Miss Perfect had to go and make her look like an idiot. Cordy admitted grudgingly that perhaps her history class performances hadn't always rated an "way excellent", but at least she usually had an answer, and didn't sit there gaping in a way that was seriously unattractive. Oh God, please   
  
say no one else noticed just how bad she had looked. Well,   
  
not her, per se, since she was in Willow's body making   
  
Willow look so much cooler than she ever had done before, but her body, Well, whatever, Willow made her look bad, and it was all   
  
Willow's fault. Maybe this was some evil plan that Willow and that loser Xander had come up with to get back at her. They'd always hated her, just because she was honest enough to point out their embarrassingly patent flaws.   
  
  
  
Cordelia stopped her internal fury at this point, feeling   
  
bound to admit that she hadn't always be the most pleasant   
  
person to either of the slayerettes, but who wanted always to be nice? Nice people never got noticed - just look at Willow.   
  
  
  
Just as she was about to latch onto Willow and vent, the bell for next   
  
period rang, and the two girls were shunted into their   
  
English class with the rest of the students. If Willow made me look bad here I'll kill her Cordy thought.   
  
  
  
She didn't. She answered all the questions brilliantly as   
  
well as getting her a 100 on the test. But Cordelia silently   
  
seethed as all the guys were staring at the false Cordelia   
  
as Willow nervously crossed and recrossed Cordelia's   
  
gorgeous legs. It wasn't fair! They totally ignored her! And   
  
Willow was wearing her favorite Boots! She's so sexy and I   
  
look like a frumpy geek!   
  
  
  
They had study hall next.   
  
  
  
"Cut study hall and meet me at the Library!" she hissed at   
  
Willow, who looked startled and then nodded. It was easy   
  
for Cordy as Willow to slip away, but not Willow as Cordelia.  
  
She made up some excuse of leaving something behind and finally   
  
ditched her admiring court.   
  
  
  
In the library Cordy looked with dislike on Willow. To try   
  
and stop the storm from coming Willow quickly and   
  
forcibly said. "Bitching at me won't help!  
  
What are we going to do until   
  
Miss Calendar and Giles get back in two weeks?"   
  
  
  
Cordelia reluctantly bit off a flood of recriminations. They   
  
could wait until she got her beautiful body and life back.   
  
  
  
They looked at each other. The teen Queen and the   
  
wallflower hacker. Only now things were reversed. Cordy   
  
hated the feeling of helplessness she now felt.  
  
Time to take charge. She had been thinking hard about  
  
it and of course Willow's brain was first rate!   
  
  
  
"First of al we don't tell ANYONE And I mean ANYONE!   
  
"   
  
  
  
"Not even Xander?"   
  
  
  
"Especially not Xander. He would blab somehow,   
  
someway and the whole school would think we were freaks   
  
even if they didn't believe him.   
  
Also nether of us wants to spend the next twenty years   
  
(until I kill him) listening to him teasing us about the body   
  
switch. Can't you just hear all the bad jokes?"   
  
  
  
Willow could.   
  
  
  
"We're going to have to pretend to be each other. And it   
  
will be much easier if no one knows."   
  
  
  
Willow nodded her now beautiful head. "But how are we   
  
going to pull it off? I don't know how to be you."   
  
  
  
"That's painfully apparent. Look at how you are dressed."   
  
  
  
"What wrong with the way I am dressed?" asked Willow   
  
hotly.   
  
  
  
Cordy ignored her. "Tonight, I am going to lay out outfits   
  
for you for the rest of the week and work with you. You   
  
have to learn to do me justice and not ruin my life!"   
  
  
  
"Same to you, Cordy I don't want you bitching up a storm   
  
as usual and losing me my friends."   
  
  
  
"What friends?"   
  
  
  
Willow stood up and despite herself Cordelia was   
  
intimated. Willow was so much taller and larger and more   
  
beautiful than she was now.   
  
  
  
"At least I have friends, you just have two faced   
  
sycophants."   
  
  
  
"That's not true! Oh, never mind. You were right we can't   
  
argue. This week and weekend I am going to have to teach   
  
you to be Cordelia Chase."   
  
  
  
Willow smiled. An idea had just come. This might turn out   
  
to be her lucky break.   
  
  
  
Cordelia didn't like the smile. Didn't like it at all. What was   
  
Willow up to?   
  
  
  
"I want something from you in return. "   
  
  
  
"What?" She hoped it wasn't her new leather pants and   
  
vest.   
  
  
  
"You know how to get boys crazy about you."   
  
  
  
"Yes, so?"   
  
  
  
"While you're me you have to get Xander interested in me,   
  
when we switch back I want him as my boyfriend."   
  
  
  
Cordelia dropped Willow's jaw. "As if! Like you can't be   
  
serious! Me flirt with Xander, me let Xander kiss me, me   
  
go out with Xander Harris! I wont do it!"   
  
  
  
Willow's curved Cordelia's beautiful mouth into a nasty   
  
smile, which came very naturally to it.   
  
  
  
"OK then. Let's see how badly I can dress the rest of the   
  
weak, I wont comb my hair, I will drop cheerleading, join   
  
the chess club -"   
  
  
  
"You bitch!" yelled Cordy.   
  
  
  
"I am supposed to be a bitch; I'm Cordelia Chase. Well?"   
  
  
  
"You win!" Cordelia shuddered. Xander Harris as a   
  
boyfriend. At least no one would know! But when she got   
  
her body back Evil Willow was going to pay in blood for this!   
  
  
  
"Ok, then lets shake on it! From now we're partners you get   
  
me Xander and I'll keep your precious social standing."   
  
  
  
Cordy forced herself to smile. She needed Willow. Then   
  
her wit came to her rescue.   
  
  
  
"OK, bitch queen!"   
  
  
  
Willow looked startled then smiled and said sneeringly in   
  
her best Princess Cordelia voice "Alright, loser!"   
  
  
  
And they shook on it eyeing each warily.  
  
Neither one said it but both Cordelia and Willow felt it   
  
VERY freaky to touch what had been their own body. Also,   
  
both cherished the wild hope that maybe just touching   
  
would send them back into familiar flesh. They looked on   
  
for a long second, waiting for it to happen and   
  
of course it didn't.   
  
  
  
Cordy sighed bitterly looking at her lost beautiful body.   
  
Now Willow had it! It wasn't fair to go from number one to   
  
a minus number in the food chain!   
  
  
  
Willow's disappointed didn't last long. Looking at the sour   
  
puss Cordelia had put on Willow's face made her more   
  
cheerful. At last the   
  
bitchy Cordy was feeling how it felt to be Willow. Willow   
  
didn't even try to hide her gloating smile.   
  
  
  
Cordy wanted to say something, but bit her lip. She was in   
  
no position to be too bitchy or even complain. It would be   
  
too easy for   
  
Willow to ruin her forever! Of course she could ruin   
  
Willow, but so what! Willow was already ruined!   
  
  
  
"OK, we have time to start. What do you have on for   
  
tonight?" Cordy said briskly/   
  
  
  
That was easy for Willow to answer. "Nothing."   
  
  
  
"Figures," Cordy muttered.   
  
  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Willow, hotly.   
  
  
  
"Just what I said, your social life is practically Zero. That's   
  
lucky (she didn't notice Willow's frown) it gives us less to   
  
deal with right now. Now, my social life is of course pretty   
  
full. I - you have a date tonight with Eric. He's taking you   
  
to the Bronze there   
  
you will meet with the rest of the gang."   
  
  
  
Willow made her now beautiful eyes go wide. "I have a   
  
date with the quarterback? I wont know how to act!"   
  
  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Cordelia snapped back.   
  
"We'll have to work on it. Look, you will need these skills   
  
when we swap back as you   
  
will be dating Xander," Cordelia added shrewdly.   
  
  
  
Willow nodded.   
  
  
  
"He's not picking me - you up until eight so we have some   
  
time after school so we have time to work on it," Cordelia   
  
said with her usual   
  
bossy attitude. "Now we need to find a reason for me to go   
  
home with you."   
  
  
  
Willow frowned in thought.   
  
  
  
"Don't frown, it makes wrinkle lines!" Hissed Cordelia.   
  
  
  
Willow had to smile at that. "Listen! I've an idea. We'll just   
  
use the excuse that 'I' Cordelia want some math tutoring -   
  
god knows your friends can barely count to ten and later   
  
maybe some commuter training. "   
  
  
  
Cordelia nodded her now red head. "That'll work, it will   
  
explain how someone super cool like me can be seen with   
  
a loser like you."   
  
  
  
"Thanks!" said Willow sardonically. Cordy did not pick it   
  
up.   
  
  
  
"You're welcome. "  
  
They spent the rest of the hour explaining to   
  
the other about nicknames or how to act with their circle.   
  
  
  
"Remember now, you are Queen C, you don't take shit off   
  
anyone, be cutting, be the boss other wise 'my friends' will   
  
turn on you with claws."   
  
  
  
"Some friends!"   
  
  
  
Cordelia shrugged slim shoulders. "Part of the penalty of   
  
fame and power. "   
  
  
  
"Now you remember to be NICE, soft spoken and sweet,"   
  
said Willow with a grin.   
  
  
  
Cordelia made gagging motions and Willow laughed. Both   
  
were a little startled. It was a typical Cordelia laugh, not a   
  
quiet giggle.   
  
  
  
They both headed off for lunch, neither one looking   
  
forward to sitting with the other's circle.   
  
  
  
"Don't forget Cordy, you need to get Xander interested in   
  
me as a GIRLFRIEND!"   
  
  
  
Again Cordelia made gagging motions.   
  
  
  
" We need to separate, we can't be seen together like this!"   
  
said Cordelia after they left the safety of the library. Except   
  
for Buffy and Xander hardly any kids went there!   
  
  
  
"Gotcha! " Think Cordelia, Willow ordered herself and   
  
squaring her now beautiful shoulders strode away with   
  
long, confident strides. The heels of her 500 dollar boots   
  
ringing on the wood floor.   
  
  
  
Cordy looked enviously after her. Not only my body, but   
  
also my walk AND my favorite boots! She bitched to   
  
herself. She waited a couple   
  
of minutes before following. In the lunchroom she saw   
  
Willow sitting majestically among her friends. She   
  
deliberately walked by to hear   
  
what they were saying. Good! They were cutting other girls   
  
to shreds. The usual.   
  
  
  
Then her face burned as she went by as 'Cordelia' said.   
  
  
  
"Look what the vultures turned their noses up at! A Loser   
  
Hacker!"   
  
All her friends laughed.   
  
  
  
It was what Cordelia had said to Willow once last year. It   
  
seemed like the hacker still remembered it.   
  
  
  
Buffy and Xander waved at her after she picked up a lunch   
  
tray. She was damned if she was worried about Willow's   
  
figure so she had put   
  
lots of yummy things on it! As she sat down, Xander   
  
reached in and grabbed the deserts.   
  
  
  
"Thanks, Willow. Good Job! You knew I was hungry."   
  
  
  
Cordelia frowned and Buffy laughed.   
  
  
  
"Xander, you're impossible! I think you would starve if you   
  
didn't mooch off Willow!"   
  
  
  
Cordelia stole a glance at a smiling Buffy. She had enough   
  
charisma for a dozen girls. It was hard to believe the power   
  
that dwelled in that petite beautiful blond body. She could tie the strongest football player into knots without working up a sweat! If   
  
she had to switch with anyone why couldn't it have been her? Then   
  
Cordelia shuddered a little. No, that would not be so cool!   
  
Not cool at all. Fighting with disgusting Vampires! -   
  
Double Yuck! Not only was in VERY dangerous, but a   
  
slayer couldn't have a social life or even decent nails!   
  
  
  
Cordelia sighed inside when she looked at Xander trying to   
  
be funny. Somehow she would have to get him interested in   
  
Willow! A labor of someone or other, Cordelia could not   
  
remember whom.   
  
  
  
The journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step -   
  
that's what Giles had once said and Cordy had remembered   
  
it - it was pretty cool! She frowned as she thought. How dare Giles go off with Ms. Calendar like this? She bet they were sharing the   
  
same hotel room! Disgusting! How dare they enjoy themselves while she was in agony having to be WILLOW ROSENBERG! With an   
  
effort she made herself smile Willow's sweet smile and   
  
Cordelia had to grudging admit that it was a VERY sweet   
  
and winning smile.   
  
  
  
"Xander! Xander!"   
  
  
  
He stopped his babbling to look and say "Huh!"   
  
  
  
So very cool! Cordelia thought sarcastically, but kept the   
  
sweet smile on her face. No one was better at controlling   
  
their feelings than her!   
  
  
  
"Xander, you always complain that Buffy or Giles or I don't   
  
listen to you. People would listen more if you said less and   
  
gave some thought to what you are saying!"   
  
  
  
"Amen to that!" said Buffy, looking with surprise at   
  
Willow. Way to go Will, she thought!   
  
  
  
Xander closed his mouth and looked at Willow. "Willow, I   
  
thought you were my friend!"   
  
  
  
"I am Xander," she said with another sweet smile. "I always   
  
will be!" She looked soulfully into his eyes. Gag me! She   
  
thought, but then also thought. He is kinda cute when his mouth isn't getting in the way.   
  
  
  
Xander was nervous. Willow had never looked at him this   
  
way before. He looked at Buffy who was grinning at them.   
  
  
  
At last Willow was taking her advice and trying to flirt with   
  
Xander.   
  
  
  
"Do you think I babble, Buffy?"   
  
  
  
She nodded her beautiful blond head. "Listen to her, X   
  
man."   
  
  
  
The real Willow was grinning inside. She looked at the   
  
airheads around her, practically worshipping her, hanging   
  
on every word and gesture. She had fooled them all! So far so good. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Cordelia talking earnestly to   
  
Xander - and felt a little jealous. Control yourself, she only doing what you asked. Then she noticed almost all the guys were   
  
eyeing her with admiration and desire, She smiled smugly. It made her feel not only good, but powerful! It was a heady feeling. On my   
  
god, she thought, Eric Davis was coming over to talk. Her heart thundered in her breast. But he was looking with so much admiration at   
  
her that she calmed down.   
  
  
  
"I'm really looking forward to tonight, Cordelia!" he said   
  
huskily.   
  
  
  
Willow smiled Cordelia's smug smile. The man was   
  
hooked good! He won't guess a thing!   
  
  
  
She smiled still more brilliantly, feeling her sexual power   
  
grow. It was a very feminine and satisfying feeling.   
  
  
  
"See you at eight, Eric dear," she cooed and the man   
  
practically melted. Talk about cool! Willow thought. Why   
  
can't I do this with Xander? But she knew the answer.  
  
She was not beautiful enough to have any self confidence.  
  
Maybe being the bitch queen would have unexpected benefits  
  
at that! 


	5. Part 5 The Magician Reflects and Jenny &...

SHE was pleased. Things were going better than planned.   
  
Much better. No one suspected her. Hell, everyone was   
  
clueless to the actual swaps except those swapped.   
  
  
  
It was so very amusing to see Queen Cordelia as Willow,   
  
the chief whipping girl of the school and Willow as the   
  
bitch Queen! And Giles   
  
the repressed Englishman was now the emotional, sensual   
  
Gypsy and vice versa!   
  
  
  
So Cordy was going to give Willow lessons in being   
  
Cordelia Chase! Now that should prove amusing! Almost   
  
as much as the snobby Cordy   
  
having to become Xander Harris's girlfriend.   
  
  
  
SHE couldn't wait to see what happened! It beat   
  
any TV soap that's for sure. Tune in tomorrow,  
  
will Cordy throw up when Xander kisses her?  
  
Can Willow handle the pressure of being the most   
  
'popular' girl in School? Will Giles become   
  
pregnant? SHE thought and laughed quietly.  
  
_____________  
  
Meanwhile in Seattle Jenny had come up zero on her   
  
techno witch circle or any searches on body swaps spells.  
  
Jenny cursed freely in Romany and felt like hitting   
  
someone.  
  
Rupert wasn't very kind. "I told you computers were   
  
worthless!" he said with a smug superior smile that set her   
  
teeth on edge.  
  
"So far, but I don't' see your musty old books helping very   
  
much! "  
  
Giles's now pretty face flushed with indignation!   
  
"How could they! They're not even here yet!" Jenny was   
  
being impossible!  
  
"My point exactly, Rupert! Though SO FAR I've drawn a   
  
black at least we've done something! Your books aren't   
  
even here! And when they get here there is no guarantee   
  
that they will be able to help. I've been able to at least do   
  
something with my computer while you've been sniping   
  
and acting snippy without being much help."  
  
Giles tried to control his temper. It was much harder to do   
  
it in Jenny's body he realized. A thought came to him,   
  
Jenny did curse in a language that sounded - well strange.   
  
He knew a way to get back at her. He smiled nastily and   
  
said:  
  
"I hope you were just joking when you said you were a   
  
Gypsy or speaking figuratively?"  
  
"Hardly, Rupert. I am a full blooded gypsy   
  
and guarding a curse!"  
  
He pretended to look offended. He knew Jenny had to   
  
sensitive to her ethnic origins. "I would never have guessed   
  
it. You look like a well educated, well bred teacher. "   
  
Now it was Jenny's turn to get angry. "I told you I was a   
  
Gypsy, Rupert."   
  
  
  
He gave out a obviously false laugh. Sneer at his books   
  
would she! Patronize him would she! "But I naturally   
  
thought you were joking, I guess I was in shock from being   
  
in your body! "  
  
Jenny was getting angrier. "Don't tell me your prejudiced."  
  
Rupert's now pretty face flushed crimson.  
  
"Naturally not, but I can hardly believe you're a Gypsy!"  
  
Jenny smiled sardonically. "If it will relieve your mind, I'm   
  
not."  
  
Giles sighed with relief. "I knew it."   
  
"No, now YOU'RE THE full blooded Gypsy guarding a   
  
dangerous curse for your tribe. You're the member of an   
  
ethnic group that is persecuted and carrying tribal secrets   
  
since the early Bronze Age!"  
  
Rupert was frightened. He had gone to far. Jenny had stood   
  
up and her fists were clutched. She really looked   
  
intimidating. Also, what if her tribe had done it? Criticizing   
  
Gypsies was hardly wise!  
  
"Point taken. Sorry, darling," Giles felt the need to coax   
  
Jenny into a better temper. "I just feel so damn helpless!"   
  
He thought he better change the subject. " I should know   
  
what to do, but I don't! There's not much we can do except   
  
guess. We don't know the spell that did this, or the agency   
  
- whether magic, or a demon or - well anything!"  
  
Jenny suddenly felt protective and put an arm around him,   
  
the poor creature looked close to ears and she felt so   
  
protective.  
  
The phone rang. Jenny went over and answered it.   
  
It was Principle Snyder. He sounded very happy!   
  
Jenny wondered who had died.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Giles?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"I'll get him - I mean present," answered Jenny.  
  
  
  
"I take great pleasure in informing you that you   
  
are fired. My spies - ER informants tell me that   
  
you did not attend the afternoon session. Thank   
  
you, I thought you wouldn't! At last I can get   
  
rid of you. You're a destructive influence on the   
  
school. I noticed around you students (he made   
  
'students' sound like a curse word) develop self   
  
respect and rebellious attitudes to my authority.   
  
Especially that Buffy Summers! Even that mousy   
  
Rosenberg showed some spunk. I hate spunk! I   
  
don't think a school needs a librarian or even   
  
for that matter a library! I am far from certain   
  
it is desirable to teach students how to read   
  
anyway! Is Miss Calendar with you?"  
  
  
  
A stunned Jenny passed Giles the phone.   
  
  
  
"Miss Calendar, you can still have your job back   
  
under certain conditions. We will discuss what   
  
you have to do in a private meeting in my home   
  
when you return. But don't miss any more   
  
classes!"  
  
  
  
"How private?" asked Giles dryly.  
  
  
  
"Very private," Snyder said in a voice as low as   
  
intentions.  
  
  
  
Giles hung up. They looked at each other with   
  
disbelief.  
  
  
  
"He fired me - you - whatever."   
  
  
  
Giles looked furious. "And he wants me to have   
  
sex with him!"   
  
Giles shuddered a now slender frame.  
  
  
  
Jenny looked sardonic. "See the advantages of   
  
being a woman, dear. You can keep your job."  
  
  
  
"As if!"   
  
  
  
Jenny looked at Giles critically. Hair needed   
  
work. Everything needed work.  
  
  
  
"Giles I took great pride and worked hard being   
  
beautiful. I wont let you disgrace me."  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
"We might as well spend our time productively   
  
while waiting for your books or my computer   
  
searches to turn up something. First, you still   
  
want me to marry you correct?  
  
  
  
"Well - yes!" How could Jenny think of that in a   
  
time like now? The thought of him walking down the aisle   
  
in a long white dress made him shudder.  
  
  
  
"You need to buy me an engagement ring. We can   
  
pick it out today. Then I need to teach you how   
  
to be me and be a female. Clothes and makeup   
  
404."  
  
  
  
He stared at her with now huge dark eyes. "You   
  
can't be serious!"  
  
This was going to fun, Jenny thought and it will teach   
  
him for being so bitchy about her being a Gypsy!  
  
  
  
First they went to a jeweler Jenny knew about. He   
  
was shady and a contact of gypsies.   
  
  
  
At her coaching Giles gave the man the code words   
  
in Romany and he introduced himself with Jenny's   
  
Romany name. He was fearful. Her tribe was noted   
  
for curses.  
  
  
  
They got a beautiful ruby and diamond engagement   
  
ring (stolen of course in Europe) for 1300.16.   
  
Retain it would have cost 10,000. Giles felt   
  
really weird when Jenny slipped it on his ring   
  
finger. He had to admit thought it looked   
  
BEAUTIFUL!   
  
  
  
Being the scholar that Giles was he took detailed   
  
notes even as his head swam.   
  
He never dreamed that woman's clothes were so   
  
bloody complicated. Half slips with this, full   
  
slips with this. Different bras (all   
  
uncomfortable) with different outfits. A sales   
  
woman looked at him wide eyed when Jenny   
  
whispered her size (34B) to him. Different shoes   
  
and different heels for different clothes. One   
  
thing was consistent about the shoes Giles felt.   
  
Everyone he tried on was uncomfortable. Though   
  
the Italian ones were the best.  
  
  
  
Jenny really enjoyed herself. It was funny to   
  
tease her lover and also to see how she looked on   
  
the outside and from a male perspective. She   
  
wasn't nearly as hippy as she thought and looked   
  
better in red then she ever dreamed. Occasionally   
  
she kissed Rupert for being docile.  
  
When they got back to the hotel - most of the   
  
clothes were to follow - Giles kicked off his 2   
  
inch pumps and groaned.  
  
  
  
"My poor feet!"  
  
  
  
Jenny hid a grin. Her NEW feet in Giles' Clark   
  
casuals were feeling fine!  
  
  
  
"Let me give you a foot rub."  
  
  
  
Giles left out a satisfied sigh. "That feels   
  
heavenly! Thank you, dear."  
  
" Jenny, what are we going to do?" he asked   
  
finally.  
  
  
  
"Keeping trying, what else can we do? Except for   
  
the fact that someone or something switched our   
  
bodies for reasons unknown we have no   
  
information. We don't know how it was done or   
  
even why. What did anyone have to gain? And what   
  
means did they or it use? Potion, human magic -   
  
which or cleric, demon magic, a curse, an act of   
  
a god? " She was a little angry with Giles. Why   
  
did he keep harping on it?  
  
  
  
"Point taken. Sorry, darling," Giles felt the   
  
need to coax Jenny into a better temper. "I just   
  
feel so damn helpless! I should know what to do,   
  
but I don't! You're right! There's not much we   
  
can do except guess wildly without us knowing the   
  
spell that did this, or the agency - whether   
  
magic, or a demon or - well anything!"  
  
  
  
"Look Rupert, " she said. "Unfortunate this body swap may   
  
be but it's also a god give opportunity to see what its like   
  
for me to be a man and for you to be a woman. So lets get   
  
you into that evening gown and go out on the town. Sitting   
  
around and moping in a hotel room lacks any appeal. Until   
  
the books arrive or I hear something - ANYTHING - we   
  
can't do a damn thing! So get a move on - let's seize the   
  
day!"   
  
  
  
So a whining Giles put on sexy patterned evening hose,   
  
staggered in 4 inch heels until he got use to them, had night   
  
on the town make up put on his now lovely face. He slid   
  
over a slim figure a very sexy evening gown of gold silk   
  
they had bought at Sax. He had to admit he   
  
did look beautiful! He glanced across to Jenny in his body.   
  
It had only taken her fifteen minutes to dress in his evening   
  
jacket. He took two hours for him to get ready! It bloody wasn't fair!   
  
Still, he had to admit his former body did look good in   
  
black tie!   
  
  
  
Jenny smiled. "You look fantastic, dear. I'm glad we could   
  
find that dress! It really suits you - me - whatever. I   
  
thought we would have to purchase a tux for me, but leave it to a stuffy Englishman to be prepared to dress for dinner!"   
  
  
  
He glared at her with big dark eyes and Jenny laughed and   
  
gave him what had been his own arm. They left the hotel   
  
and people remarked what a handsome couple they made.   
  
  
  
"And the woman seems such a lady!" whispered a wife to   
  
her husband.   
  
  
  
Even Rupert had to admit that it was kinda nice to see   
  
admiring glances his way and sit opposite Jenny in his   
  
body. He laughed at her   
  
jokes as the champagne relaxed him. He also smiled inside.   
  
Jenny was trying to get him drunk just like a typical male!  
  
And when they danced it was wonderful to have   
  
Jenny in his arms. Giles felt so sexy and alive. He never felt   
  
like this in his male body. He subtly stopped Jenny   
  
from drinking too much as it might reduce her   
  
stamina for what was obvious to come. He smiled   
  
to himself it was wonderful to feel so alive!   
  
In his own persona he had been so dead!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jenny smiled to herself. She recognized the signs very well   
  
- she used to be in that body after all. Giles was ripe for the   
  
plucking and she would pluck. The male sex drive was strong and   
  
unlike Giles she wanted to give free reign to it she wasn't a   
  
repressed Englishman but a hot blooded gypsy. After all how many people get a chance to have sex with themselves? Jenny was eager to   
  
take her former body to bed! It was gong to be a wonderful   
  
night!   
  
  
  
Later that night a tipsy Giles made only half hearted   
  
protests when Jenny took him to bed.   
  
Just enough to further arouse Jenny.  
  
He liked it that his companion was so strong   
  
and masterful. It made him excited and passionately   
  
passive! Soon he was being kissed and kissing back   
  
hungrily! Jenny's body was like fire and Giles gladly throw   
  
himself into its flames.   
  
  
  
As for Jenny she felt so strong, so powerful. The beautiful   
  
woman she was in bed with drove her wild! They made   
  
love over and over again.   
  
  
  
Afterwards Jenny thought she preferred being the man   
  
during sex but still missed her beautiful body. Though it   
  
was a nice change when Giles had to clean up and sleep in   
  
the wet spot!   
  
  
  
Giles was in love. He - She would do anything for her man!   
  
Never had she in a long repressed existence been so happy! 


	6. Part 6 How to be Cordelia Chase 101 The ...

Chapter 7   
  
Cordelia wanted to kill everyone! What a horrible day. Just   
  
getting through it was such torment. She went from   
  
everyone being afraid of her or adoring her to everyone   
  
ignoring her and ten times she was shoved out of the way,   
  
especially in the girl's restroom when other girls wanted the   
  
toilet or a mirror. Two of her cheerleader 'friends' even   
  
dared to lay hands on her sacred person and were going to   
  
stick her head in the toilet for a swirl because she dared   
  
answer them back, but fortunately Buffy came in and stuck   
  
their heads instead! How they whimpered and complained   
  
about ruined hair dos. Thank god she such a friend!   
  
Cordelia was keeping a list of those that would pay when   
  
she got back her beautiful body! She briefly smiled at the   
  
thought of driving over them in her Beemer!  
  
Willow had a quite different day. Guys who ignored her   
  
before now gazed with desire, and longing. Girl's who had   
  
treated her like shit now hung on every word. When she   
  
went to the girl's rest room it was great to see such a   
  
beautiful face in the mirror! Also no one dared knock her   
  
out of the way to get to the mirror or even threaten to stick   
  
her head in a toilet! All the girls said they wished they   
  
looked like her. What a change!  
  
Later, as arranged Cordy and Willow told Buffy and   
  
Xander that 'Cordy' had asked 'Willow' for tutoring.  
  
Cordelia burned as Willow smiled with superiority to her as   
  
she got behind the steering wheel in Cordelia's Beemer.  
  
"Com in, 'Willow' and please hurry! I don't want anyone to   
  
see me with you!"   
  
Xander burned. "Willow don't help the bitch out!"  
  
Cordy smiled at he protector. It was the least she could do.   
  
"It's OK, Xander, I didn't expect any better treatment from   
  
the bitch,"  
  
Willow flushed angrily but bit back a comment. Xander   
  
and Buffy were glad to see their friend Willow at last get   
  
over being intimated by Queen C!  
  
It the car the real Cordelia burned, but controlled herself.  
  
"I've had a perfectly horrible day! Hopefully, maybe its like   
  
a one day curse and we will waked up in the right bodies   
  
tomorrow."  
  
"Maybe," said Willow from behind the wheel. It was great   
  
to drive such a car!  
  
They arrived at the Chase mansion. Cordy briefed Willow   
  
on route who would be there. Of course it helped that they   
  
had know each other all their lives even if usually moving   
  
in quite different circles. Willow's dad was a doctor and her   
  
mother a stay at home mom and they were active in temple.   
  
Cordelia's dad owned just about everything in town and   
  
was on wife number 3. Cordy's mother had died young - a   
  
victim of Sunnydale's horrors. Death rates were ten times   
  
the national average here, but for some reason no one   
  
investigated.   
  
When they arrived Willow did as instructed. She nodded at   
  
the fearful maid and kissed Mr. Chase on the cheek with a   
  
beaming smile.  
  
"Hi Daddy, you remember Willow? She is going to work   
  
with me on computers. She really brilliant."  
  
Mr. Chase kissed his 'daughter' back. "Yes darling, of   
  
course I remember Willow," he said. " Nice to see you   
  
again, it's been years. Is she dining with us?"  
  
Willow nodded a lovely head. Mischievously she turned to   
  
hovering maid.   
  
"Please tell the cook, no pork, as Willow is Jewish."  
  
"Yes, Miss Chase," answered the maid hurrying away,   
  
amazed at her bitchy Mistress's kindness.  
  
With an effort Cordy kept a sweet smile on Willow's face.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Chase, " she said. God it was weird to call HER   
  
DAD that!"  
  
Then they hurried up to Cordy's specious room. Cordy   
  
called Willow's home and told her new mom she was at   
  
Cordelia's. There was a surprised pause at the other end.   
  
For the next two hours the real Cordelia instructed Willow   
  
in the basics of make up, fashion and accessoring. She even   
  
had computer programs on her wardrobe! Willow's head   
  
swum. Then Willow was shown what to wear tonight and   
  
Cordelia laid out the school clothes for the next two days.   
  
"Enough already!" an overwhelmed Willow snapped at   
  
Cordelia. "It's time you learned a few things about being   
  
Willow. "  
  
"Yuck!" said Cordelia.  
  
"Yes, yuck! Now pay attention. " She showed her the   
  
basics and some tricks on searching and hacking.   
  
Despite herself Cordelia was interested. Willow really   
  
knew her stuff! She could even access school records.   
  
Cordelia burned when she read some of the comments   
  
teachers made about her! How dare they!  
  
Then the moment Cordelia was dreading. The tall beautiful   
  
girl next to her picked up the phone with a cat and canary   
  
smile.  
  
"Your turn. Call Xander and tell him you'll meet him at the   
  
bronze. Don't forget he will expect you to pay your own   
  
way!"   
  
Cordelia grimaced. "Double Yuck!" But she did it. Cordelia   
  
had not forgotten the threat the evil Willow had made   
  
earlier of dressing Cordelia's body in horrible clothes and   
  
joining the chess club.  
  
Then they went down to dinner. It was so weird to be a   
  
guest in her own house! Cordelia thought. Double weird as   
  
her dad didn't suspect a thing, Willow answered questions   
  
about her day in school and Cordelia played the shy Willow   
  
and didn't talk. When asked she told Mr. Chase that   
  
Cordelia was doing well in learning computers software.  
  
Afterwards they rushed upwards to get ready for their   
  
dates. Eric was picking up 'Cordelia ' and when the real   
  
Cordelia found out she had to walk to the bronze she   
  
exploded.  
  
"Calm down, Cordelia " said Willow. "Think - if you can.   
  
We have to act like each other. Would YOU let Willow   
  
ride in the same car with you, with your boyfriend and   
  
brainless Harmony and her brainless date?"  
  
"No, but - oh all right!" she snapped. What a nightmare   
  
day. 'Sweetly' she asked, "Cordelia, do you mind if I   
  
borrow some of YOUR clothes to impress Xander and   
  
appear somewhat cool and have a glimmer of a life?"  
  
Willow grinned inside. This was wonderful! Of course it   
  
wasn't nice to lord it like this over Cordelia and have her   
  
have to suck up to her, but it sure felt great!  
  
"Well, OK 'Willow' just don't spill anything on them with   
  
your terminal clumsiness!"  
  
Cordelia stamped Willow's small foot in fury, but it was not   
  
nearly as impressive when she did it in her own body and   
  
Willow only laughed.  
  
If there was one thing Cordelia knew how to do it was dress   
  
for every occasion! She was Willow and her rather pathetic   
  
body would look ridiculous in what she could normally   
  
carry off with aplomb, plus she couldn't drift too far from   
  
Willow's norm, that last thing she wanted for anyone to   
  
know was that she was Willow! How humiliating would   
  
that be?   
  
So she put on a modest, though flattering skirt and blouse   
  
and somewhat dashing boots and skillful made up Willow's   
  
somewhat cute face.  
  
"WOW!" said Willow, impressed. "I didn't know I could   
  
look so good! Thanks, Cordy!"  
  
Of course she shouldn't feel so good from a compliment   
  
from a loser like Willow, but Cordelia was very pleased!   
  
"Thanks," she said with a blush and a smile.   
  
Then the doorbell rang. Willow froze.  
  
"I can't do it! I can't do it!"   
  
Cordelia tried to shake her but Willow was now much   
  
larger.  
  
"Of course you can! You did fine at lunch. Just tell yourself   
  
you're Cordelia Chase and far superior to those scum. Look   
  
Willow you can't tell me you haven't looked down on us -   
  
especially Harmony - for being shallow and brainless!" she   
  
took silence for assent. "Concentrate on that! Don't for a   
  
minute think that I don't feel the same way about them! But   
  
they are part of the price I pay for being number one! Think   
  
Cordelia, be Cordelia!" she ordered, remembering   
  
Caddyshack.   
  
Willow took a deep breath and Cordelia's beautiful breasts   
  
swelled.  
  
They went down stairs; Willow with Cordelia's head held   
  
high, Cordelia slowly, depressed at the thought of what   
  
awaited her at the bronze.  
  
"Should I let your friends in now, Miss Cordelia?" asked   
  
the maid.  
  
What Cordelia do now? Willow wondered. Then she   
  
smiled a very Cordelia type smile and turned to 'Willow'.   
  
"Please stay out of sight, Willow," she commanded. "I don't   
  
want my friends seeing you."  
  
Flushing and feeling murderous, the real Cordelia did so.   
  
True, she would have done the same thing, but still -"  
  
The maid was thinking, same old bitchy girl being mean to   
  
that sweet Willow Rosenberg!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Cordelia trudged angrily towards the bronze. This like   
  
sucked! No not liked - it did suck! Willow had her   
  
beautiful, sexy body, her life, and her wonderful, expensive   
  
wardrobe, even her Beemer! She was thinking very dark   
  
thoughts about a certain, very wicked Willow Rosenberg!   
  
Not only was the evil Willow somehow in Cordelia's   
  
beautiful body, but on her date with her friends and   
  
DRIVING to the bronze, while she the REAL CORDELIA   
  
was - horrors walking! This was like, the worse day of her   
  
life! The only good thing that happened on the walk was   
  
that she bumped into her new friend Buffy. So at least she   
  
didn't have to worry about being drained of Willow's   
  
pathetic life's blood! Cordelia even thought she saw several   
  
burly vamps cowering behind fences and walls as they   
  
passed the cemetery (which Cordy would have avoided like   
  
last years fashions if Buffy was not along!)  
  
Buffy was chattering on about Giles and Miss Calendar.  
  
"So Giles calls up and talks to me and you know its like -   
  
well he is so careful with what he is saying. Also I could   
  
hear Miss C in the background telling him what to like   
  
say!" Buffy giggled. "I think they're like doing more than   
  
attending classes! Even though Giles is way old - at least   
  
40 - I think its good he's got a girlfriend!   
  
  
  
"That way he maybe wont be trying to run your life so   
  
much!" Said Cordelia cynically.  
  
Buffy grinned. "Right on Willow!"  
  
A vampire jumped out at them, and then had a look of   
  
horror on his face and he cursed and said 'Shit the Slayer!'   
  
Without breaking stride or the flow of the conversation   
  
Buffy staked him and continued on:  
  
"I'm glad to see you not being so mealy mouth! And you're   
  
actually asked Xander to met you! Go get him! He's a man   
  
and ripe for the plucking!"  
  
Despite herself Cordelia was pleased with the praise. Not   
  
that doing better than Willow was all that hard. Buffy   
  
looked her over.  
  
"I like your outfit too. You're an attractive girl Willow; so   
  
don't try to hide it. You're showing a real sense of style!"  
  
Cordelia decided that she needed to give herself credit.  
  
"Thanks Buffy, but I had Cordy's help on this! She is so   
  
wonderful about clothes and make up. No body does it   
  
better!"  
  
Buffy was surprised. "Cordy HELPED YOU? Are we in an   
  
alternate universe?"  
  
Cordelia held her temper. So what if Buffy didn't   
  
understand Cordelia's delicate nature! Why should she care,   
  
but she did!   
  
"I've been helping her with computers and math and so   
  
she's helping me with clothes and getting Xander."  
  
"Nice going, Willow! Good trade. Maybe Cordy will start   
  
being a little nice to you. You know I think she envies you   
  
a little?"  
  
Cordelia was highly incensed. "Like how? I'm so beau - so   
  
plain and such a nerd and she's so beautiful and popular and   
  
polished and stylish and confident and her dad's the riches   
  
man in town!"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Willow you're not plain, you're cute but   
  
mostly what you said is true, still sometimes I wonder.   
  
You're so damn nice Willow and she's such uber bitch. Not   
  
all the time of course, sometimes she lets the crown slipped   
  
and in a certain light she's almost human. But you're easily   
  
the smartest person in Sunnydale - even Giles says you're   
  
even smarter than him! You have real friends and don't   
  
have to worry about me or Xander or Amy or other friends   
  
stabbing you in the back. Also you help save the world.   
  
What does she do? She dresses well!" Buffy laughed   
  
scornfully. "Like how important is that?"  
  
Cordy was burning inside. It wasn't true - was it? And if!   
  
Anyway even if it was a tiny bit true, if it was so wonderful   
  
being Willow Rosenberg, super nerd why was Willow   
  
enjoying being Cordelia so much?   
  
Earlier when Willow sat back in Eric's Mercedes out of the   
  
corner of her eye she could tell that the poor man could   
  
hardly keep his eyes off her! It made Willow feel really   
  
wonderful. Until today no guys had ever looked at her like   
  
this! Harmony was chattering inconsequently in the back   
  
seat with her boyfriend. He had a typical gazed male look   
  
in his eyes trying not to hear her babbling. It was great to   
  
get a ride to the bronze and to be honest it was cool being   
  
so gorgeous! It made Willow feel so special, so powerful!   
  
She smiled charmingly thinking of the real Cordelia   
  
walking! How the worm had turned. The smile made her   
  
even more attractive and Eric almost hit a lowly Ford as he   
  
looked at her instead of the road! Her smile widened. Her   
  
worries about passing for Cordy or making some terrible   
  
mistake vanished. He was to bemused to notice! And as for   
  
Harmony she was so terminally clueless she wouldn't   
  
notice anything beyond clothes and make up!  
  
When they arrived at the Bronze everyone stopped talking   
  
and looked at her. Willow blushed a little. Being Cordelia   
  
was a little overwhelming to say the least, but she had to   
  
admit it was both satisfying and exciting. They stood at the   
  
best table and its occupants hurried vacated for their use.   
  
Her date pulled on a chair for her and Willow sat down   
  
gracefully. No guy had ever pulled out a chair for her   
  
EVER! Then he got and paid for their drinks. Usually she   
  
had to pay for her and Xander.  
  
"How about a dance?" asked Eric with a charming smile.  
  
Willow gulped. She had two left feet! But her silence was   
  
taken for accent and she was pulled to her feet. To her   
  
amazement she realized that Cordy's body knew what to do!   
  
Thanks god! And it was really exciting to be held in a sexy   
  
man's arms. Wow! How long has this been going on?   
  
Willow wondered. He kissed her just as Buffy and the real   
  
Cordelia made it in.  
  
Cordelia was furious! How dare Willow kiss Eric! Calm   
  
down Cordy, she ordered herself. Calm down. Eric thinks   
  
that you! And would rather have him find the clueless   
  
Willow in your body unattractive? Well no! But that didn't   
  
keep her from hating it and vowing vengeance.   
  
Willow looked over and saw how furious Cordelia looked.   
  
For a moment she was frightened, but then took comfort in   
  
knowing that wasn't a damn thing Cordelia could do about it.  
  
Xander came galloping up. With an effort Cordelia made   
  
herself smile a Willow smile at him.  
  
"Will, Buffy, - who wants to buy me a coffee?"  
  
"Not me! As usual I'm broke! Mom doesn't think the day   
  
should end without stopping my allowance! It's damn   
  
unfair, you know! I'm out saving Sunnydale and sometimes   
  
the world from monsters and demons and what's my   
  
reward? Well I tell you what it is it's blood stain clothes and   
  
no allowance."  
  
Even as mad as Cordelia was this made her laugh. She tried   
  
to ignore Xander and spoke.  
  
"Buffy, the Watchers Council has got to be loaded. Hit   
  
them up for some money! I bet they would cough it up.   
  
They may not like it, but they would have to. You don't   
  
have a lot of competition. How many slayers are there in   
  
the world?"  
  
"Good thinking Willow!" said Xander.  
  
Buffy ignored him as usual. She looked on Cordelia with a   
  
respect that Cordy had never seen directed in her eyes from   
  
Buffy before!  
  
"Willow, you are a genius! " She hugged her friend.  
  
"Ouch! Buffy! Watch the slayer strength!"  
  
"OOPS, sorry, Willow!"  
  
"That's all very nice and all but who is going to buy me   
  
coffee and maybe a muffin?" Asked Xander pouting.  
  
Cordy sighed. "I will as usual!"  
  
"That's my girl!"  
  
"But it will cost you a dance, Xander," Cordelia said,   
  
thinking I better get started making Xander 'my' boyfriend.   
  
Otherwise god only knows what the evil Willow would do   
  
to mess up my life - maybe even wear white past labor   
  
day!  
  
  
  
Xander and Buffy looked surprised and Buffy then winked   
  
at Willow.   
  
As she was getting Xander his stuff and an espresso for   
  
Buffy and Mocha Java for herself Willow walked by the   
  
table where Willow pretending to be her was holding court.   
  
People were coming up and kissing 'Cordelia's' ass. They   
  
bumped into her and didn't even say they were sorry. None   
  
of the people at the table noticed her except for Willow!   
  
God did she - I - look beautiful! For a moment Cordelia   
  
was terrified that Willow would talk to her, make Cordelia   
  
look so uncool as to socialize with Willow the loser nerd,   
  
but she didn't.   
  
Life was so unfair she thought as she brought the coffees   
  
and Muffin back! She had to pay for things now! Well at   
  
least it was Willow's money and not hers.   
  
"OK Xander, lets have that dance!" she said.  
  
With a mouth full of muffin he mumbled OK. He was a   
  
terrible dancer, Cordelia thought, but still he was cute when   
  
he kept his big mouth shut and maybe it was being Willow   
  
or maybe it was feeling so undesirable in this body or   
  
maybe it was Willow's body influencing her, but she   
  
enjoyed having him in her arms! Slow dancing was the   
  
easiest way to get a man in your arms as Cordelia long   
  
knew.  
  
Being careful not to give herself away Willow saw   
  
Cordelia dancing with Xander. She certainly was moving   
  
fast! I hope not too fast! She wondered. Then Eric kissed   
  
her again. Hummm! That was good as was his strong hand   
  
on her knee. She had him wrapped around her little finger.   
  
When she got her body back she would have plenty of   
  
practice keeping Xander! 


	7. Cordy & Willow's night as Each Other

Chapter 8  
  
While Xander was away from the table Buffy whispered in   
  
'Willow's' ears.   
  
"I'll say I have to go patrolling and leave you two alone and   
  
make the X man walk you home! "  
  
Cordelia put a false smile on Willow's face. If there was   
  
one thing besides fashion she excelled at it was hiding her   
  
real emotions behind smiles.  
  
"Thanks, Buffy!" Groan Cordelia thought. And I guess I   
  
will have to get him to kiss me. Willow owes me big time.   
  
She resentfully looked across where the most beautiful girl   
  
in the state was enjoying being the center of attention and   
  
the most popular girl in town. 'Look at her lap it up!"   
  
muttered Cordelia to herself. ''  
  
"Did you say something, Will?" asked Buffy.  
  
Cordelia gave a good impression of a Willow start. "No, I   
  
guess I'm just a little nervous," she bleated. 'Or nauseous,"   
  
she thought. Then I also have to go home to Willow's   
  
house!  
  
Half way to Willow's home Cordelia steeled herself and she   
  
slipped her hand into Xander's. He looked surprised, but   
  
didn't pull away.  
  
When they got to her door he smiled at who he naturally   
  
thought was his oldest friend and said goodnight. He was   
  
startled to see tears in Willow's eyes. He was all concern.  
  
"Willow, what wrong?"  
  
She looked back at him very sad. She said:  
  
"Oh, Xander don't you know? "  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"I love you, Xander!" she said.   
  
He stood there stunned.  
  
"Don't you like me even a little bit? Aren't you even going   
  
to kiss me?"  
  
She looked so helpless standing there with tears flowing   
  
down her checks Xander instinctively took her slim body   
  
into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and   
  
suddenly they were kissing.  
  
WOW! He thought. Who would have thought Willow   
  
could kiss like this. It was both sweet and passionate. They   
  
made out for a few exciting minutes before she smiled and   
  
said goodnight.   
  
"Oh Xander, you made me so happy! Now my life long   
  
dreams are fulfilled. I'm your girlfriend!" She practically   
  
danced into her house.  
  
Xander stood there stunned. What had hit him! What had   
  
gotten into Willow! Somehow in one evening they had   
  
gone from buddies to boyfriend and girlfriend! Shaking his   
  
head and headed home.  
  
Inside Willow's house and inside Willow's bodies Cordelia   
  
was thinking, I hope I'm not going to be sick. Playing the   
  
poor little sweet girl was nauseating, but it had worked. She   
  
knew it would. If grades were given in manipulating and   
  
knowing men she would get an A plus! She had done it.   
  
She was Xander Harris girlfriend. Now she had something   
  
to hold over the real evil Willow to keep her from ruining   
  
Cordelia's wonderful life. And so she felt a sense of   
  
triumph over wicked Willow. Willow had been trying   
  
without any degree of success to get Xander as a boyfriend   
  
and Cordelia; even handicapped by this pathetic Willow   
  
body had done it in one evening! She had to tell   
  
somebody! She would certainly gloat to Willow, but she   
  
would rather do that in person so she could see her face. 'I'll   
  
call my friend, Buffy," she thought. Cordelia didn't think it   
  
strange to consider Buffy as her friend now. It seemed so   
  
right somehow. When Buffy had first come to Sunnydale   
  
she had tried to be friends with her, but Buffy had turned   
  
inexplicitly to Willow instead.   
  
She dialed and Buffy answered.  
  
"Buffy, I did it!" I got him to kiss me!" she bubbled   
  
happily.  
  
"Good going girl, I knew you could do it!"  
  
They chatted happily for a half an hour before Willow's dad   
  
broke it up.  
  
She pouted, but it did no good. Still it was kinda nice to   
  
have a normal mother and father who kissed her goodnight   
  
and were glad she had a good time and listened to her.  
  
Cordelia went upstairs to her room aglow. She had captured   
  
a man and she had a real friend. One who really liked her   
  
and wasn't a bubble brain. And was REALLY   
  
IMPORTANT being THE slayer. And Cordelia had to   
  
admit that kissing Xander hadn't been bad, not bad at all!   
  
Her body glowed.   
  
When she showered she imagined Xander's hands on her   
  
and smiled. But was Willow's body ever a K-mart model   
  
compared to her own gloriously beautiful one. No tits or   
  
ass to speak of. The face was kinda cute but hardly a head   
  
turner. But I can do something with the hair, Cordelia   
  
though looking in the mirror. The hair is lovely! She went   
  
to sleep much less horror stricken then she would have   
  
believed earlier that day.  
  
Meanwhile the real Willow was enjoying herself   
  
immensely. It was so nice to be so popular! All the kids   
  
now admired her. And how the men drooled. She was no   
  
longer the boy anti magnet but rather now a super boy   
  
magnet. Poor Eric couldn't take his eyes off her and he was   
  
furious when other guys tried to talk to her. Willow found a   
  
trick of moving her beautiful legs a certain way and every   
  
guy in the room would eye them and all the girls would   
  
glare at her in jealous fury. WOW! Beautiful girls were   
  
jealous of her! That was a real first. They danced until late   
  
then worshiping Eric drove her home.   
  
She smiled when he begged for a kiss. WOW! Was kissing   
  
a sexy guy ever great! She felt so alive, so desired. She was even   
  
tempted to go further, but drew back. She smiled   
  
tantalizingly at him and whispered throatily.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Eric."  
  
She was glad to see that he was too choked with desire to   
  
answer. She wanted to giggle but didn't when she had both   
  
felt and saw his raging hard on! It was the first time she had   
  
ever got a man this excited!   
  
Willow made her way into the mansion. No one was   
  
waiting up for her. Her lovely long legs hurried up the   
  
stairs gracefully. She couldn't wait for a shower! God was   
  
soaping up this beautiful body a treat. He tits, her ass -   
  
everything was just yummy! She laughed thinking of poor   
  
Cordelia stuck in her skinny little bod! Served Cordy right!   
  
Let her feel for once now uncool it is to be a skinny little   
  
Jewish girl!   
  
She smiled wickedly as she thought, "I wonder how   
  
Cordelia did with Xander last night? "She went to bed with   
  
a broad smile on her beautiful face!  
  
Another Girl's Life 9  
  
Willow woke feeling good. She knew where she was, not   
  
like last morning. When they had talked yesterday she and   
  
Cordelia had hoped they would change back in their sleep.   
  
Well it hadn't happened! Willow smiled, 'too bad for   
  
Cordy, but I'm in no hurry!' She thought sliding out of bed   
  
and seeing the world class beauty in the mirror!   
  
There was a knock on the door. It was the maid.   
  
"You had a late night, Miss Cordelia, would you like a   
  
massage?"  
  
"Sound great! Thank you, Betty."  
  
Betty looked a little surprised. Usually Cordelia was such a   
  
bitch in the morning. Well don't look niceness in the   
  
mouth!  
  
Willow purred. The maid's expert fingers felt great. What a   
  
way to start the day! She ate a calorie conscious breakfast   
  
and again Cordy's parents were not anywhere to be seen.   
  
Weird. Willow was used to eating meals with both her   
  
folks. Upstairs she put on the outfit Cordy had laid out for   
  
her today. She looked in the mirror and smiled. It was such   
  
a rush being so beautiful!  
  
As Willow got behind the wheel of her Beemer she smiled broadly  
  
and said. "I wonder how 'Willow' is doing today?"  
  
'Willow' was not in a good mood! Cordelia had prayed to   
  
be returned to her body last night, but obviously god had   
  
put her on hold, as she woke up in Willow's poor excuse for   
  
a corpus! After venting her frustration on Willow's   
  
inoffensive stuff animals. She did some changes on her hair   
  
style that made Willow look much better and cooler than   
  
Willow had ever managed. She had to wear Willow's   
  
pathetic clothes again. Shopping this weekend for sure if   
  
we don't swap back!   
  
Downstairs Willow's mom and dad were so nice Cordelia   
  
found herself unable to be nasty to them. She smiled   
  
Willow's sweet smile. Willow's folks were really well -   
  
loving. She and her step mom avoided each other like   
  
dandruff and her dad was always out of town or too busy to   
  
spend much time with her.  
  
"You look very nice, dear" said Mrs. Rosenberg. "What   
  
you've done with your hair is very becoming."  
  
"Thanks mom," Cordelia said and kissed her goodbye. She   
  
put on Willow's backpack and headed for school. Another   
  
day as the loser hacker, she thought morosely. And she   
  
would have to put up with Xander. How would he act this   
  
morning, she wondered. Her new dad dropped her off at   
  
school.  
  
Cordelia ran into Buffy outside. Several guys tried to knock   
  
them out of the way but without any thought Buffy sent   
  
them staggering.   
  
"Great hair Willow. "  
  
"Thanks!" said Cordelia with a smile.  
  
"Give me details, details!" she begged the apparent Willow.  
  
"Well, I started crying."  
  
Buffy nodded her blond head. "Always a good technique   
  
against guys. "  
  
Cordy went on to describe how she had put the moves on a   
  
hapless male with Buffy nodding approval.  
  
Inside Buffy saw Cordelia approaching with her court of   
  
admires.  
  
"Bitch Queen alert."  
  
Cordy looked. The evil Willow sure was making the most   
  
of it. Though Cordelia grudging admitted that evil Willow   
  
had followed instructions this morning on make-up and   
  
hair and was wearing the outfit Cordy laid out.  
  
She was chattering with Harmony and the rest in a   
  
natural manner. Her eyes flicked a moment as she saw   
  
them, but as instructed ignored them and passed by.  
  
"What does everyone see in her?" asked Buffy.  
  
"She's very beautiful!" said Cordelia indignantly.  
  
"But as you say beauty is only skin deep."  
  
" As Cordelia would say I only say that because I don't   
  
have any!" said Cordelia. She had to get a dig in at Willow   
  
somehow.  
  
Buffy laughed. 'That's funny, Willow, she would probably   
  
say that! See yuh!"  
  
Xander came up and smiled shyly. "Hi," he said.  
  
Cordelia made herself smile brilliant. "Hi, Xander! Thanks   
  
for last night. You made me feel so wonderful!"  
  
He looked much happier. "Thanks, Willow. Say, you look   
  
great! Have you done something different with your hair?"  
  
"Yes, I have!" Cordelia said proudly. She glanced at   
  
Xander. She had to admit when he was like this he was   
  
cute.   
  
They went into biology together. Cordy was no dummy,   
  
though she might pretend otherwise in class to protect her   
  
super cool reputation. Somehow though she found herself   
  
concentrating like never before and she answered every   
  
question correctly on the pop quiz. Outside she shrugged.   
  
Well I guess it figures if I have Willow's nerdy little body I   
  
must have her brilliant if nerdy brain!   
  
Willow found it odd, the teachers were afraid of her - the   
  
students she could understand. Not only was she now the   
  
Sunnydale high social leader, but Cordelia had the deserved   
  
reputation of having the nastiest put downs west of St.   
  
Louis!  
  
At Gym she had to smile as Cordy in her body kept sliding   
  
down the rope and everyone laughed - especially the   
  
apparent Cordelia. It was too good an opportunity for   
  
playback to pass up. So she said loudly in Cordelia's   
  
best sneering tones:  
  
"Look everyone, once again Rosenberg proves that gravity   
  
exists. What goes up must come down! Anyone have   
  
anything for her usual rope burns? Talk about your 90 pound   
  
weaklings, I beat she couldn't even break a nail - even if he   
  
had them!"  
  
The real Cordelia burned. How dare evil Willow humiliate   
  
her like this! She didn't deserve it. She got even angrier   
  
when everyone laughed and Harmony high fived Willow   
  
and said 'Good going, Cordelia!'  
  
Willow was amazed she could climb the rope faster than   
  
any of the other girls and the most difficult exercises were a   
  
snap! While Cordelia in Willow's bod was puffing away   
  
Willow in Cordy's bod hardly was working up a sweat. I   
  
guess its because Cordelia works out all the time   
  
maintaining her figure! She smiled smugly as Cordy shot   
  
her resentful and angry looks. Everyone taking their clue   
  
for 'Cordelia ' made fun of 'Rosenberg' all during class.   
  
Cordelia thought she was in teenage hell! Evil Willow and   
  
the others would pay in blood for this, she vowed.  
  
When they were showering. Willow shot an occasional   
  
superior glance at Cordy who was shooting furious looks   
  
her way, but Willow didn't care. Right now Cordelia was   
  
helpless! Besides all Willow had to do was look at the   
  
pathetic body Cordy was now in and then glance in the   
  
mirror! How the tables had turned. Beauty was power.   
  
At study hall they again met in the library as arranged.   
  
With difficulty Cordelia kept her mouth shut. He wouldn't   
  
give Willow the satisfaction of complaining. Besides she   
  
knew what evil Willow would say - 'But Cordelia I was   
  
only doing what you told me to do - act like you.'  
  
"How did it go with Xander last night?" Asked Willow   
  
with a smile. She really enjoyed Cordelia 's helpless   
  
frustration. Willow had felt it many times over the years!   
  
Willow was delighted to hear of Cordelia progress. She   
  
hugged the slender girl. "Thanks! I owe you!"   
  
  
  
"You certainly do!" snapped Cordelia though not as sharply   
  
as she intended. Willow's thanks and hugs had partly   
  
disarmed her. "You can start by practicing my cheers. You   
  
have cheerleader practice after school!"  
  
"Oh, Shit!"   
  
  
  
"Oh, shit is right and I've know you never go to games so   
  
you're like clueless about cheerleading."  
  
"How hard can it be? You just jump around showing off   
  
your bodies to retarded males!"  
  
"As if! There's lot more to it than that you clueless nerd!"  
  
So Willow got a crash course in cheerleading. It was more   
  
involved then she thought. But again like dancing it was   
  
like she was relearning it!  
  
"OK, while I'm acting like a bimbo you've got to get   
  
Xander to take you out."   
  
  
  
Cordelia was expecting this. "Where?"   
  
  
  
"I leave it to you."  
  
Cordelia gave a nasty smirk with Willow's face. Pay back   
  
time.  
  
"That's right, you've never been on a date, have you?"  
  
Willow felt furious. "Yes, I have. " She smiled an even   
  
nasty smirk, "With Eric last night! How the poor boy   
  
adored me! And his kisses were so Sweet and Sexy!"  
  
"Nothing compared to Xander's! " Cordelia replied hotly.   
  
She smiled 'sweetly'. "Just think the first kiss on the lips   
  
'Willow Rosenberg' ever got from Xander and they were   
  
given to Cordelia Chase."  
  
They both glared murderously at each other.   
  
"Look Cordelia, this is getting us no where. Truce? Neither   
  
of us enjoys watching the other with our boyfriends. If we   
  
keep this up we might get so mad we will ruin each other's   
  
lives and who would be the winner then?"  
  
Cordelia knew she was right. And she had a hell of a lot   
  
more to lose than Willow! At least she had a life. But she   
  
bit back that retort. Vengeance would come when she got   
  
back her beautiful life and body.   
  
"OK." Wearily they shook hands on it. "Would you mind   
  
giving me some cash? Your ugly cloth purse has hardly anything   
  
in it since I paid for the stuff at the Bronze last night." She   
  
said with false sweetness.  
  
Willow dug in Cordelia expensive snake skin purse she   
  
took out some cash. "OK, I'll give you some money, you're   
  
right you might need it."  
  
Cordelia burned, but made herself smile and thank her. Not   
  
only was Willow making like easy with her body and her   
  
life but also her cash.   
  
"If I am still (shudder) in your body this weekend I need to   
  
go shopping! Where are your charge cards?"  
  
"I don't have nay."  
  
Cordelia was genuinely outraged. "You must be kidding.   
  
How can you exist without credit cards? It's un-American!"  
  
Willow laughed Cordelia's laugh. "You'll have to ask mom   
  
and dad for money and tell them what you want and how   
  
much it costs."  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
"Nope. Welcome to the real world of Willow Rosenberg   
  
and 90 percent of most girls."  
  
"But I don't like this world! I hate it! "  
  
Willow smiled smugly." Pity. Well there's the bell. I'm off   
  
to history." She smiled the way Cordelia did before a nasty   
  
crack." I hate history - its so yesterday!"  
  
"Very funny! I'll see you later." She glared. Life really   
  
sucked. 


	8. Part 8 Giles in love, Cordy Gets a job, ...

Part 8  
  
As Jenny in his body was sleeping Giles permitted himself   
  
a slight smile. It was so much easier being a woman in any   
  
kind of relationship and especially sexual one. Poor Jenny   
  
thinks she seduced me! As if! As Buffy loves to say. I love   
  
this body. It is such a relief to be a hot blooded gypsy   
  
instead of a staid, repressed Englishmen! He - or perhaps   
  
she kissed the man on the bed fondly. Giles was in love! It   
  
was a wonderful feeling! No more standing on the sidelines   
  
of life looking at everyone else living it! No more being the   
  
watcher, dreading every day wondering if this is when   
  
your Slayer would snuff it! And it would happen! It   
  
happened to all those bright, eager young woman, full of   
  
life and hope. Sooner or later!   
  
Giles stretched like a cat. It would be a shame in away to   
  
give up such a wonderful body! Of course 'she' was under   
  
no delusions - there were plenty of problems in being a   
  
woman. The lack off strength, the patronizing attitudes of   
  
males, the periods, all the extra time doing tasks that women   
  
were expected to do - the clothes, the make up most of the   
  
housework and the cooking! But at least these problems -   
  
would be fresh and new. And Giles would have Jenny's love.  
  
She kissed the sleeping man and wondered if the books  
  
would have a way of switching them back? Giles looked  
  
admiringly at the engagement ring on her slim   
  
finger. She wondered when they would get married.  
  
They started their morning with a kiss.  
  
At breakfast Jenny and Giles discussed their body switch as   
  
usual.  
  
"We just don't know enough, darling!" said Jenny. "We   
  
don't know who, how when or why? "  
  
Giles laughed a tinkling, charming laugh. "You still sound   
  
like a teacher. But you're damnably right. Is it your tribe   
  
who has done to this to us? They seem to be the most   
  
likely suspect. If so how to get them to undue it?"  
  
"Gypsy's are not a forgiving people, " murmured Jenny   
  
sipping coffee thoughtfully.  
  
Giles nodded a lovely head. "Then is the switch anything to do with   
  
the hell mouth? If so why did it happen in Settle the bastion   
  
of rationalism thanks to Microsoft and Boeing? We've   
  
checked with Amy and Buffy and there's been no sign of   
  
Amy's mother and they would be the first to notice   
  
anything or be cursed by her. Everything is as going well there,   
  
which is excellent for Sunnydale! "  
  
The books arrived and they spent their morning going over   
  
them with time out for sex! Jenny's colleagues were still   
  
coming up empty on body switching when she checked   
  
her computer. It was very powerful magic that was the   
  
only certainty. They could not hope to break the spell   
  
unless they had more information!   
  
"The only good thing is that things are alright in   
  
Sunnydale."  
  
Jenny nodded and cursed as her new glasses slid off. She   
  
got out of her chair.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit."   
  
Giles looked up. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To get some bloody contact lenses! I hate these bloody   
  
glasses!"  
  
Giles laughed. Her eyes were perfect 20 20!  
  
In 'normal' Sunnydale Cordy looked up to hear Willow's   
  
named called. It was now second nature to respond to it.  
  
"Miss Rosenberg, Principle Snyder wants to see you in his   
  
office."  
  
Despite herself Cordelia was frightened. she no longer  
  
had the Chase name or her dad to protect her. It was widely   
  
rumored that Snyder drank student's blood or used an   
  
Indiana Jones like whip on them. Had Willow's hacking got   
  
me into trouble? She wondered. Looking very much like a   
  
typically insecure Willow Cordelia left the class. She   
  
smiled as Xander gave her small hand a comforting   
  
squeeze.  
  
"Thanks," She mouthed. Xander was unexpectedly sweet!   
  
Who would have thought it?   
  
Harmony sneered at her as she passed. "I guess Rosenberg is   
  
getting detention for being hopeless nerdy!"  
  
Many of the other girls snickered and Cordelia thought   
  
when I get my bod back Harmony you are like so   
  
yesterday!  
  
Will glanced at Cordelia creeping out of class and thought.   
  
"My god, she looks like a beaten puppy! Was I that wimpy   
  
in that body?" She shuddered.   
  
In Snyder's office Cordy saw Snyder's frown. It was bad   
  
but better than his smile.   
  
"I've just been instructed by the school board - as those   
  
cretins knew how to run things better than me - that state   
  
regulations and revenue sharing are dependant on having   
  
computer classes! Since Miss Calendar, such as she was, is   
  
our only computer teacher and she's in Settle we still need   
  
to hold computer classes. The substitute has fled town and   
  
refused to return, claiming she was attacked by a vampire   
  
and only was saved when a petite blond girl put a wooden   
  
stake into his heart!"  
  
Good for Buffy, thought Cordelia admiringly. I am so glad   
  
she is my friend!  
  
"Such utter nonsense! And of course the imaginary vampire   
  
vanished in a puff of dust. What drugs was the stupid woman on?  
  
Anyway that leaves us with the problem of no teacher for  
  
10 days! No one else in the state has scored as high as you  
  
on computer related skills, Rosenberg (he said resentfully).  
  
So I want you to teach the classes."  
  
"Me?" squeaked Cordelia horrified.   
  
"You!"   
  
Now the nasty smile was back and Cordelia thought   
  
resentfully, why didn't Vampires kill this little toad? Maybe   
  
his blood was poisoned, she wondered? Cordy took a deep   
  
breath. There was nothing for it she knew. And she might   
  
as well make what she could out of it, unlike meek Willow   
  
who would have just said 'Yes, sir' at once.  
  
"How much am I going to be paid?" She could use the   
  
money to buy new clothes and stuff.  
  
"What?" He glared at her like she was Oliver Twist asking   
  
for 'more'.  
  
"How MUCH am I going to be paid?" Cordelia said slowly,   
  
deliberately like she thought Snyder an idiot. Which of   
  
course she did.  
  
He breathed heavily. He gave in. He never thought whimpy  
  
Rosenberg had it in her to be this shrewd and tough! These   
  
damn Jews he thought!   
  
"Fifty dollars a day."  
  
Cordelia smiled. "That's ridiculous! The standard for a sub   
  
in computer science is 100. "  
  
"What you . . .you delinquent!" he breathed heavy. He   
  
couldn't get a sub and he knew it. He had tried. But no   
  
matter how the city councilman and mayor sat on the news   
  
word had gotten around about Sunnydale and the cowardly   
  
sub had made it worse by spreading the word how   
  
dangerous it was here! "You win you little blood sucker!"  
  
Cordelia smiled Willow's sweet smile. "Thank you, sir."  
  
He threw some papers at her. "Here's your class schedule.   
  
I've already told your teachers when you will be absent."  
  
Cordelia left feeling she had just killed a troll! Of course   
  
she would have to get together with Willow and learn   
  
enough to actually teach the class, but still it was a good   
  
feeling! She'd have to tell Buffy and Xander and her folks they   
  
would feel so proud of her!  
  
When Cordy told Willow she laughed. "That's wonderful! It   
  
will sure look great on my resume! We'll work on bringing   
  
you up to speed saturday and sunday."  
  
When Cordelia told Buffy the slayer hugged her. "Willow,   
  
I'm so proud of you! Not only teaching at 16 but bringing   
  
that butt head troll Snyder to his knees. "  
  
Cordy smiled. Buffy's hug felt really good. It was strangely  
  
wonderful to be admired by the slayer. "Never thought I  
  
could do it, did you?" she smiled.  
  
Buffy smiled back. "Well -"  
  
"I think me getting up the courage to kiss Xander helped   
  
me. If I can overcome my fears about boys teaching will like be   
  
a snap!" Cordelia felt she had to explain her none Willow   
  
like confidence and grit.  
  
Buffy giggled. "Speaking of the X man here he comes."  
  
The turned and looked at Xander's tall figure ambling   
  
towards them with his usual pleased expression at seeing   
  
them.  
  
He is really kinda cute thought Cordelia. She hated to   
  
admit it but she had always thought he was kinda cute and   
  
now that she was Willow it was easier to think of him that   
  
way! When he heard the news he hugged Cordelia and it   
  
felt great! She got all warm and tingling.   
  
The real Willow had butteries bouncing all over her   
  
stomach. The moment of truth had come. Cheerleading   
  
practice. Wild schemes of running for it, claming a   
  
sprained ankle ran through her head, but she wouldn't give   
  
Cordelia the satisfaction. I can do this, she told herself. And   
  
even if I am bad it effects Cordy's rep not my own.  
  
She dressed in the scanty excuse for a costume and blushed. She   
  
checked herself out in the mirror. (Willow had not paid any   
  
attention to it, but she had done this ten time as much since   
  
the shift as before!) She swelled with pride. 'I look   
  
fantastic! And so sexy!' Harmony said as much to her.   
  
Willow nodded and complimented Harmony though she   
  
privately thought the outfit was not at all becoming on her,   
  
Harmony looked fat and hippy in it!   
  
Think Cordelia, Willow commanded herself and they went   
  
through their warm up exercises. Willow found herself   
  
becoming energized. Wow! She felt so strong and limber.   
  
Then came the cheers. She was doing it! It was shallow and   
  
silly to take pride in being a cheerleader of all things, but it   
  
did feel great doing the routines and feeling so sexy and   
  
beautiful. She had all the guys hypnotized! A lot of   
  
boyfriends and brainless guys had sneaked into the gym.   
  
Willow was very pleased to observe that almost everyone   
  
had their eyes on HER! She smiled smugly; of course Eric   
  
was there! He better be! Afterwards he was taking her   
  
home to change and then they were going to dinner and   
  
then the bronze. A far cry from sitting home alone and   
  
crying about Xander on a Friday night!  
  
When Cordelia got home her folks were very proud. She   
  
enjoyed the praise and the hugs. It was kinda nice to be in a   
  
warm emotional home! Shrewdly she decided this was the   
  
opportunity to ask for money for clothes.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I would like to buy some new clothes. Could I   
  
have some money?"   
  
It was so strange to ask this. Before she just went out and   
  
charged things!  
  
"Of course, Willow dear" said Mrs. Rosenberg. "I've been trying   
  
for ages to get you to dress better and of course you will   
  
need better clothes for teaching! Joe!" she commanded.  
  
Smilingly Mr. Rosenberg gave her a credit card and the car   
  
keys!  
  
Cordelia annoyed herself by squealing with excitement.   
  
"Going with anyone, Willow?" asked her mom.  
  
"Buffy Summers. And after shopping," she paused for   
  
dramatic effect "Xander is taking me out to a movie and   
  
pizza." Before Cordelia would have thought that a pathetic   
  
date and evening, but now she was taking what she could   
  
get. It hadn't been that hard to rope Xander into doing it   
  
either - at least not for her. For the original Willow it   
  
would have been a labor of Hercules! It had even been like   
  
kinda of flattering that he was so glad to do it! She would   
  
have to wear something extra nice tonight!  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Rosenberg exchange significant glances. No   
  
wonder their daughter wanted some new clothes. At last she   
  
was getting some attention from Xander!   
  
Cordelia excitedly called Buffy who also squealed.   
  
Shopping was her favorite thing to do - it sure beat slaying   
  
vampires!  
  
So the friends had a great time picking out clothes.   
  
Buffy was astounded at Willow's fashion sense and taste.   
  
She was really choosing some things with style and even   
  
some sexiness. She saw her friend glancing at her with   
  
amusement lighting up Willow's pretty eyes.  
  
"Just because I've been too shy to wear anything, Buffy   
  
doesn't mean I don't know. Besides, Cordy's is helping  
  
me! Also I did some commuter searches on fashions and  
  
clothes this week."  
  
  
  
Buffy laughed. "Now that I can believe!" She hugged   
  
Willow who hugged her back. Willow was sure a different   
  
girl since she moved in on Xander and got the hopeless   
  
male to kiss her. Of course getting that job today really help   
  
Willow's fragile self esteem, she thought.  
  
Meanwhile the real Willow was dressing for her dinner   
  
date. She had a brief argument with Cordelia's step mother   
  
(what a supercilious bitch, I thought Cordelia was bad!)   
  
The woman wanted her to attend some stupid charity thing   
  
about raising money for the country club. As if! But she   
  
had just thought - what would Cordy do and she dug in her   
  
heals and refused to go! Later her new dad had made an   
  
appearance and complimented her on how beautiful she looked. It   
  
was a well deserved compliment with victory over the bitchy step   
  
mom and doing all Cordelia's exercises and doing well at  
  
cheerleading had given her a real glow making her even more beautiful! She smiled in the mirror. God am I hot! The sexy red dress   
  
showed off every enchanting curve and especially the swell of her wonderful tits! Eric would be helpless before her.   
  
Willow wondered asf she walked gracefully downstairs in her  
  
high heels if any man could possibly deserve such beauty!   
  
She was a goddess! 


	9. Friday NIght dates & Cordy Reads Backwar...

Cordelia sighed as she looked critically in the mirror. Well   
  
she had done her best with what she had to work with. But   
  
she missed her beautiful body dreadfully and she wanted it   
  
back like NOW from evil Willow. But no mater how hard   
  
she wished it was Willow's slight form she saw reflected in   
  
the mirror. Not to say she hadn't made enormous   
  
improvements. She chose a flattering green dress that made   
  
the most of Willow's slight figure and lovely red hair. She   
  
wore her own boots which she taken from her closet earlier.   
  
Her face was carefully made up to be prettier without being   
  
too noticeable.   
  
"This is as good as it's going to get!" she said in Willow's   
  
light, piping voice. She smiled Willow's best sweet smile   
  
and walked downstairs where Xander was waiting. She had   
  
to admit he did look cute. Besides, having a boyfriend -   
  
even Xander Harris was better than having NO boyfriend!   
  
Cordelia hated to admit even to herself how essential male   
  
admiration was to her sense of self. If only my dad   
  
would have paid more attention to me and when he did say   
  
something had he said ANYTHING other than to say how   
  
pretty I was! All the things I tried to do to please him, bring   
  
him his breakfast or hug him or find his keys went   
  
unnoticed. Cordy shook herself free of introspection. She   
  
hated thinking about the past. Below was a man to be   
  
captured and enraptured. Best get to it! It was what she was   
  
good at.   
  
Xander's mouth dropped. Cordelia smiled to herself. Even   
  
in Willow's drab little bod she still had it. She felt more   
  
secure.  
  
"Wow Willow, you look - well I " he stammered.  
  
Cordy smiled Willow's sweet smile. "Shall we go Xander?"   
  
She put his arm through his and pressed herself against him   
  
slightly. His touch felt good and she could feel him   
  
respond. Great!  
  
The movie was nothing special. She saw some people from   
  
the school there, but they ignored her thinking she was   
  
Willow! Thank god they didn't know she was really the   
  
beautiful Cordelia Chase! She could have never lived down   
  
the social disgrace of dating a loser like Xander - even if he   
  
was kinda cute and sweet. It also felt nice to sit holding his   
  
hand.  
  
They went to a cheap pizza place and noticing how Xander   
  
was digging in his pockets she suspected he was coming up   
  
short of cash. Just like a man to be so feckless.  
  
"Let's go dutch on Pizza, OK Xander. " He took very little   
  
persuading.  
  
At first Cordelia had been hesitant to order a mega calorie   
  
dish like Pizza and had been ready to order a salad when   
  
the thought occurred to her - this was Willow's body not   
  
hers! So what if she put a few pounds on. It would serve   
  
wicked body stealing Willow right! Besides, Willow was   
  
too thin anyway - no sexy curves. So she ordered the most   
  
fatting one on the menu, might as well take what   
  
advantages she could out of this horrible body switch! She   
  
wondered what the wicked Willow was doing in her   
  
beautiful body? She hoped the nerd wasn't disgracing her!  
  
It was a scary thought that loser Willow was living   
  
Cordelia's life!   
  
That night when they got home she and Xander made out   
  
for about an hour on the couch! It was pretty exciting! She   
  
had to admit she enjoyed his kisses! Cordelia never could   
  
be sure when her parents might come down and find them!   
  
This added a little spice to their make out session. A few   
  
times Xander tried to touch her now tiny tits but she fended   
  
him off, though to be honest she kinda wanted them   
  
touched!  
  
But she had to keep in character and the hopelessly shy   
  
Willow would never let a boy touch her tits!  
  
_______________  
  
The real Willow was eating in a very nice restaurant with   
  
Eric. He was so handsome, Willow decided. It was so great   
  
to be desired by the most sought after big man in school!   
  
The meal was great, but she kept her promise to Cordelia   
  
and had low calorie food, which was still very good in this   
  
French restaurant. They were served wine illegally. It tasted   
  
wonderful! Cordelia's body was certainly a lot more   
  
sensuous than her own! Then they went dancing. Every   
  
male in Bronze admired her. And all the girls were jealous!   
  
It was a heady feeling. Almost as much as the heady feeling   
  
she got later with Eric making out in Cordelia's house. He   
  
went right to the liquor cabinet. He made them each a   
  
smooth drink. They didn't have to worry, as her newly   
  
acquired parents wouldn't be back until Saturday afternoon   
  
as they had gone to LA for something or other.  
  
The alcohol made her feel pleasurably wild and reckless.   
  
She let Eric fondle her beautiful breasts! Was that ever   
  
great! She knew she shouldn't but it might be her only   
  
chance to have a boy do it! She grew wet. Why not, she   
  
thought when he begged for Sex, Cordy would do it - and   
  
it's not like it's my body! It may be my only chance to have   
  
sex in my entire life. Before being Cordelia I never even   
  
got a real kiss! So she led him to her bedroom. Sex was   
  
wonderful! Her pleasure was heightened as Eric so   
  
obviously worshiped her beauty. She felt so desirable! Her   
  
body felt so alive, she was on fire. She drove him crazy and   
  
he begged for more! Sex was the most wonderful thing that   
  
Willow had ever experienced. How long has this been going   
  
on?   
  
"Cordelia you're as wonderful in bed as always! One day   
  
you're going to kill me!  
  
Willow giggled with satisfaction! She was as sexy as the   
  
real Cordy! Eric couldn't tell the difference.  
  
Eric fell asleep after three times. All a glow Willow lay   
  
back with a smug, satisfied smile. She couldn't wait to have   
  
sex with Xander in her own body! She would drive him   
  
wild, well maybe she would. Her former body was hardly   
  
the sexy goddess that this one was! She decided not to mention   
  
having sex with Eric to Cordelia - the girl would go   
  
ballistic! What Cordy didn't know wouldn't hurt her.  
  
Buffy had her usual boring Friday night. She was staking   
  
Vampires. Same old, same old. She couldn't wait for Angel  
  
to return! One good thing though no preaching from Giles  
  
though she did miss him.   
  
In the morning Willow sent a still amorous Eric on his way.   
  
She couldn't believe what she had done and blamed the   
  
alcohol. She was a good girl, but Willow had to admit it   
  
sure felt a hell of a lot better being a 'bad girl'!  
  
Eric was sweet he kissed her goodbye and begged her to be   
  
his steady!  
  
"We were meant for each other Cordelia! I don't know why   
  
you always send me away like this. Our fathers are I   
  
business together. You're the most beautiful and popular   
  
girl in Sunnydale and I'm the most popular guy!"  
  
Willow smiled and kissed him again. His passion was   
  
intoxicating. She really had him by the balls! She gloried in   
  
her power over him and any other male she might have an   
  
eye on! Girls must really be scared of her now; she could   
  
take any of their men! She thought smugly. After he left   
  
she glanced at the clock. She only had an hour until she   
  
was due at her former home to give Cordy a computer   
  
lesson. It was hardly time enough to pick up an outfit and   
  
make herself perfect. She showered feeling so beautiful and   
  
sensuous and remembering Eric's touch Willow felt   
  
absolutely wonderful. She made up her beautiful face with   
  
extreme care. Then she dressed in an elegant and sexy   
  
outfit. On her long sexy legs that she had loved to wrap   
  
around Eric she slipped on boots that cost more than she   
  
had spent on clothes in the last ten years. She looked great   
  
Willow decided looking in the mirror happily. It was going   
  
to be weird going to he old home in this body! It was.   
  
Her folks were in obvious awe of her. They couldn't believe   
  
their shy, plain Jane daughter knew someone so glamorous.   
  
Willow smiled kindly at them. What would they think if   
  
they knew that this beautiful, sexy girl had been their   
  
daughter!  
  
Cordelia felt resentful. She felt awkward and unattractive   
  
next to he old self and she bitterly resented it. Wicked   
  
Willow better not get too comfortable as Cordelia - she   
  
wanted herself back. It was a shame they didn't know   
  
where to call to find Giles and Miss Calendar, but what   
  
could Giles do over the phone anyway? And to trust her   
  
embarrassing secret over the phone in a hotel where the   
  
switch board could listen in was not to be thought of! It was   
  
going to hard enough to admit her shame in person.  
  
"Cordelia is here for some computer lessons, Mom," She   
  
explained to Mrs. Rosenberg.  
  
"Very well dear" she answered still staring in awe at   
  
'Cordelia Chase'. Mrs. Rosenberg was still amazed that this   
  
beautiful, girl of old money and the leader of fashion in   
  
Sunnydale was visiting her shy, awkward daughter.   
  
Cordelia had such poise and style. She sighed to herself. It   
  
was a pity their poor daughter couldn't be more like her.   
  
Poor Willow seemed very ill at ease and intimated by   
  
Cordelia. Well I am too, Mrs. Rosenberg thought! Nobody   
  
had the right to be so beautiful!  
  
As they headed up to Willow's computer room she called   
  
after them.  
  
"Willow don't forget we have to be at the Synagogue later!"  
  
Cordy paused on the stairs, looking stunned. Impatiently   
  
Willow grabbed the smaller girl and pulled her into   
  
Willow's small study.   
  
"I'm not going!" Cordelia hissed. "I wouldn't know what to   
  
do and I would feel so out of place."  
  
"You ARE GOING! " ordered Willow," Unless you want to   
  
me to show up in overalls and join the chess club Monday!"  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
"Look Cordy, it's not going to be bad. I'll tell you what to   
  
do. Nobody going to pay any attention to you!"  
  
No, Cordy thought. As the pathetic 'Willow Rosenberg' no   
  
body pays any attention to me. Well accept for Buffy and   
  
Xander. She had to admit that she could still feel Xander's   
  
awkward but sweet kisses and grew warm. There was a   
  
depth of friendship and feeling there that Eric for all his   
  
sexy good looks and strength lacked. To him she was more   
  
a trophy than someone he cared for. Now where had the   
  
ugly thought come from! She tried to shut it from her mind.   
  
"Tell me what to do and what to wear" said Cordelia to   
  
Willow with a sigh. She was damned that even as Willow   
  
Rosenberg she was going to appear ridiculous.  
  
"How did things go with Xander last night?" asked Willow   
  
trying not to appear bitchy or jealous.  
  
Cordelia smiled with malicious satisfaction. "Great! Pizza   
  
and a movie. Then we made out for a while kissing but no   
  
petting! I've got you a boyfriend. Now you keep your end   
  
up and don't disgrace me! Now how did it go with Eric?"   
  
Cordelia was torn she didn't want Willow to do TOO well   
  
being her.  
  
"Very well. Dinner at the French restaurant, then dancing at   
  
the Bronze. Then we made out at your house for awhile,   
  
and then I sent him home," said Willow blandly.  
  
"No Sex?" asked suspiciously.  
  
Willow was surprised. Instead of stammering or blushing   
  
or looking guilty she kept her self possession. She looked   
  
directly and honestly at a suspicious Cordelia .  
  
"Of course not! Cordy you've known me all my life. You   
  
know how shy I am and how intimidated I am around   
  
guys."  
  
"Well, OK, I guess. " Secretly Cordelia was humiliated on   
  
how well Willow was doing being the great Cordelia   
  
Chase! Did any of her friends even suspect it was mot Cordelia  
  
in that beauty body and not the hopeless loser, nerdy Willow   
  
Rosenberg?  
  
"I've been thing. I think we shouldn't take a chance of   
  
slipping up. You better call me Cordelia even in private and   
  
I'll call you Willow that way there will be less chance of a   
  
mistake!"  
  
Cordy frowned. She hated to this. It was so humiliating.   
  
But it made sense.  
  
"OK, then 'Cordelia '."  
  
"Right then 'Willow'." The real Willow had to smile at   
  
Cordelia's obvious reluctance and distaste. She looked like   
  
she had bitten into something really yuck!  
  
Then they got to work on computers. Cordelia was amazed   
  
and so was Willow at the results. Cordelia really picked it   
  
up fast. Willow had already made out a lesson plan for the   
  
week so that was done. Cordelia felt unexpectedly proud,   
  
she could do it. She could be the hacker!   
  
"You seem to have a natural aptitude for it, maybe it's the   
  
body and you are just like relearning it?"  
  
"Whatever, its kinda cool!" answered Cordelia with a   
  
smile. It was super cool. Her hands had flown over the keys   
  
and she felt a whole new world open up for her!   
  
As they were getting ready to leave Cordelia smiled   
  
sweetly. "Well since I have to go to the Synagogue for you,   
  
you have to go to church for me tomorrow! "  
  
She was glad to see Willow look worried. "But what do I   
  
do there? How am I expected to act?"  
  
Buffy sighed bitterly. Three vamps and one demon killed   
  
last night. That was OK. Made the world safer and all that!   
  
But damn it! One of the vampires got blood on her jacket   
  
and the demon had squirted blood on her pants and ripped a   
  
tear in her new blouse! Mom was going to go ballistic! My   
  
clothes and cleaning bills are going through the roof!   
  
Suddenly Buffy grinned brilliantly. "Maybe, I should do   
  
my hunting in the nude! No more bloody and torn clothes.   
  
And, " her grin turned wicked. "I might just have an   
  
edge the male vampires might be distracted and the female   
  
ones checking my assets against theirs! Also, Giles would   
  
hate it. That's three pluses! Oh well it doesn't hurt to   
  
dream!"  
  
Buffy called her friend Willow this morning. Cordelia had   
  
just left! What was going on here, but anyway it seemed to   
  
be working, as her friend was full of news about Xander? It   
  
sounded like Will was moving in on the kill on a hapless   
  
male. Speaking of males Buffy hoped Angel would be   
  
getting back soon. He was doing a job for Giles in Mexico   
  
and she missed him.  
  
Willow had told Cordelia what to wear. Cordelia frowned   
  
over the dull 'nice' dress and flats. Sure was a cry from her   
  
Sunday best, which wicked Willow would get to wear   
  
tomorrow. She sat dumbly in the back seat as they drove.   
  
How had her life turn upside down like this? She had asked   
  
Buffy yesterday who might have it in for Cordelia and   
  
Buffy had grinned and said.  
  
" Like you said one day any one who has met her!"  
  
Luckily Buffy had turned away and missed Cordelia look   
  
of fury. She wasn't like that. People just misunderstood her   
  
frank and open nature kindly pointing out their flaws!  
  
But even as she thought it, Cordelia knew better.   
  
Cordelia was acutely uncomfortable! Everyone around her   
  
was Jewish! She would be found out and disgraced!   
  
The Rabbi did a short talk and it was just as boring as a   
  
sermon in church, all about being kind, doing good things   
  
for others! Get real! But it was at least short. Then she got   
  
really confused by the Hebrew, readings didn't Jews know   
  
what they were doing? It was being read right to left!   
  
Cordelia lost her place in the prayer book (bizarrely she   
  
heard it called the siddur which she gathered was Hebrew   
  
for prayer book). Her parents and neighbors stared at her   
  
surprised. It wasn't like Willow to make mistakes. Then to   
  
her great surprised. She found it was making sense!   
  
Somehow she was able to read Hebrew! Go figure! This   
  
was really scary! But Cordelia was grateful to make it out   
  
of the building without any more trouble. Looking around   
  
Cordelia thought, very originally, that most of the people   
  
here didn't well - look Jewish!  
  
After she got back home Cordelia called Willow. They had   
  
to meet! How could she have forgotten! Harmony and the   
  
rest of her friends were getting together this afternoon to   
  
talk about the latest fashions and do there usual cutting up   
  
of losers.  
  
"'I'm so doomed!' thought Cordelia. "Willow will disgrace   
  
me. Bang! There goes my fashion and social leadership!   
  
Evil Willow will destroy me like so utterly!"  
  
To her surprise Willow just laughed. And it was a nasty   
  
superior laugh at that.   
  
(If Cordelia but knew it was very much like her own when   
  
she was about to put someone down big time.)  
  
"Harmony already called and wanted me to pick her up, but   
  
I told her I wasn't going."  
  
Cordelia couldn't believe her ears. "Why aren't you going?"  
  
"If it's any of your business, WILLOW, I've been invited by   
  
Eric to fly in his father's private plane with his family to   
  
spend the rest of the day in San Francisco. We will be   
  
coming back around midnight."  
  
"And you're actually going?" Cordy gasped, horrified. She   
  
was so jealous. It sounded so cool! Much too cool for   
  
Willow! I should be going! She stamped Willow's small   
  
foot. Right now she really hated Willow who was rubbing   
  
it in. When I get my body back, Willow and whoever did   
  
this to me are toast! Burnt toast!   
  
"Of course I am - sound like fun. " Willow felt she should   
  
be ashamed of herself, but it was so cool to be Cordelia   
  
sometimes. Like now! It was payback time for all the times   
  
Cordelia had been so bitchy to me!  
  
Cordelia burned. How to get even? She fought to bring   
  
herself under control. So she said sweetly.  
  
"Have a good time then. I am going over to Buffy's to help   
  
her plan to fight Vampires and demons. She asked me to   
  
bring my lap top saying I'm indispensable in fighting evil   
  
and she couldn't do it without my help. Maybe it's not as   
  
much fun as a silly trip, but it's a lot more important don't   
  
you think, 'Cordelia'!"  
  
Now it was Willow's turn to be jealous. The maid walking   
  
by saw the look on her young mistress's face and hurried   
  
away. Someone was in trouble. Her mistress had on her   
  
'you are so dead' look.  
  
"And Xander will also be there. It's so nice to have him as a   
  
boyfriend!"  
  
Willow wanted to slam down the phone, but would die   
  
before giving Cordelia the satisfaction. It should be easy to   
  
get even at school Monday. Let's see how much the new   
  
'Willow' will like what I am going to do to her there? Her   
  
best revenge also would be just to have a good time in   
  
Frisco and make sure Cordy knew it!  
  
Well she did have a good time. It was great to fly in a   
  
private plane and Eric was SO attentive and he loved her so   
  
much. Eric - or for that matter his father or all the males   
  
they meet on the street couldn't take their eyes off her. It   
  
was such a great feeling to be so beautiful and so well   
  
dressed. They had a great meal at a famous restaurant and   
  
then flew back in the dark with Eric holding her lovely   
  
hand. What a wonderful day!  
  
The real Cordelia was surprised how well she did computer   
  
wise for Buffy. Mrs. Summers also was kind to her. The   
  
first time Buffy left the room to get them sodas Xander   
  
kissed her. And she kissed him back! Xander Harris was   
  
cute and he certainly was better than nothing! Buffy walked   
  
both of them home and it made each of them feel safe.   
  
Cordy found her hand being held by his the whole time and   
  
it so felt - well right! She sighed happily.  
  
Unknown to them Buffy grinned in the darkness!  
  
Cordelia and her father and stepmother were of course   
  
Episcopalians. 'What a shocker!' Thought Willow. Looking   
  
around the huge church now she knew what people meant   
  
by Sunday Best! Everyone was really dressed up. Willow   
  
herself was dressed in a designer outfit that had to have   
  
cost a fortune! Her new family mingled with the power   
  
brokers in town. Willow was glad to see that even these   
  
powerful men couldn't take their eyes off her. Inside the   
  
church Willow felt strange, did Christians really like the   
  
sight of a tortured man on a crucifix right there in front of   
  
their eyes? Without thinking she blurted as much to her   
  
stepmom.  
  
"What? Oh, yes you're right if you really see it or think   
  
about it - it is rather unpleasant. But I just don't see it   
  
anymore. It's just - well there but invisible. Just rather part   
  
of the scenery.  
  
Willow was interested in the sermon. Surprising it wasn't   
  
much different than a Jewish one! She half expected some   
  
attack on Jews or Muslins, but it didn't happen. It was full   
  
of rather of treating other people well and warning against   
  
false pride. Also they needed money. That seemed to be a   
  
universal constant! Her step mom was sleeping beside her.   
  
Willow was embarrassed. She managed to nudge her father   
  
and he frowned and kicked his wife's ankles. She woke up   
  
with a jerk and glared at Mr. Chase, but then tried to smile   
  
sweetly.  
  
Communion though was really strange. Everyone drinking   
  
out of the same cup! Wasn't anyone but her afraid of   
  
germs?  
  
That Saturday in Seattle Giles and Jenny had looked   
  
through the books. References on body swapping were very   
  
few. But depressingly consistent. To switch back you had   
  
to know who did it and how! It was made it worse that they   
  
couldn't tell anybody. They grew tired and despondent and   
  
so dressed up and had a wonderful night on the town seeing   
  
a play and a great dinner. Other people smiled to see them   
  
so absorbed in each other. The women noticed how well   
  
she was dressed and the men noticed how sexy the dark,   
  
smothering beauty was. When they got back they couldn't   
  
wait to get into bed everything was so fresh and new and no   
  
matter what body they inhabited they were in love! Giles   
  
fell asleep dreaming of herself wearing a beautiful white   
  
wedding gown! 


	10. Cordy Teaches, The Magican Reflects, & G...

Cordelia was dreading school. She was still in Willow's   
  
miserable little body of course! Her parents dropped her   
  
off. She was dressed better than Willow ever had of course.   
  
Harmony made a nasty comment about Willow trying to go   
  
from a zero all the way to an X on fashion! She burned   
  
even more when the apparent Cordelia, the incredibly  
  
evil Willow laughed and said.  
  
"Be fair Harmony. She may have gotten all the way to R   
  
for rotten!"  
  
Her old gang laughed and she burned with shame. Evil   
  
Willow was going too far! With her face burning almost as   
  
red as her hair Cordy stumbled away. The worse thing was   
  
they were almost right. Cordelia burned to shred the bitches,  
  
but she was trapped and Willow knew it.  
  
Cordy thought " Willow knows I don't dare reveal the   
  
brilliance of the inner Cordelia! I would almost rather   
  
die than be discovered in Willow's nerdy body and life!"  
  
Still furious she ran and escaped down he hall with the   
  
laughter of the in crowd behind her. No one laughed louder   
  
than Wicked Willow! She was enjoying herself too much!   
  
Cordelia was looking for someone to let off some anger.   
  
Great here comes Willows clumsy friend who almost cost   
  
Cordelia a spot on the cheerleader squad. She hadn't forgotten or   
  
forgiven Amy for that. What a weirdo Amy was anyway.   
  
For a while all she could talk about was how great her   
  
mother was and how her mom was the best cheerleader Sunnydale ever   
  
had and then Amy dropped cheerleading like it was a  
  
yucky spider squad and said really nasty things about  
  
her mom! Then her mother runs away and is never seen  
  
again. And her dad is a real loser - just a low life mechanic!  
  
"Hi, Willow" Amy said with a friendly smile. "How's it going?"  
  
"I'm surprised to see you without a brownie in your mouth   
  
Amy, you should keep that up you talk much better without   
  
them! " She brushed past her.  
  
Amy stared after her with an open mouth, which tightened   
  
with anger.  
  
At least Cordelia did well in classes. Being Willow she no   
  
longer had to worry about being too smart. Everyone   
  
expected it of her now. All too soon  
  
she was teaching the computer class.  
  
Cordelia was nervous in the beginning and stuttered just   
  
like Willow, but soon did better.  
  
She followed the outline Willow had worked with her on   
  
and everything went well. She saw Willow in her beautiful body   
  
chattering and flirting with Eric in the back row. The jerk didn't know   
  
that wasn't the real Cordelia, but was looking worshipfully   
  
at her vile impostor.  
  
Cordelia smiled a sweet smile. She would put pepper in   
  
Willow's banquet.  
  
"Cordelia, please spot flirting long enough to answer a   
  
simple question. What is the difference between Apple   
  
operating systems and Microsoft Windows?"  
  
Willow was angry. If she answered correctly she was doomed her   
  
new friends would wonder too much about her. If she didn't   
  
she would look foolish. Then she had an idea. What would   
  
Cordelia do and say. She smiled patronizingly back.  
  
"Why don't you tell us, Willow, its something only a loser   
  
nerd like you would know."  
  
The class laughed.  
  
"Detention, Miss Chase!" Cordelia said furiously.  
  
Willow just raised exquisite eyebrows, smiled blandly and   
  
shrugged.   
  
The magician was not totally satisfied the way things were   
  
going as she gazed thoughtfully into her enchanted mirror.   
  
The Cordelia part was not going as well as she had hoped   
  
as Cordelia still could be very bitchy even in Willow's body   
  
and circumstances. She had hoped Cordy would learn   
  
humility and kindness.  
  
At Least the Willow part, which was the most important,   
  
was doing well. Willow was really enjoying being Cordelia   
  
Chase after the initial shock. Why wouldn't she? To go   
  
from a plain nerd to the most beautiful girl maybe in the   
  
state was a nice change for any female! The poor girl   
  
needed some enjoyment and increase in confidence that   
  
was for sure. And it was mega amusing to see Cordelia   
  
burning with envy and jealousy when she saw Willow   
  
living her life. Beauty was such power. Well she had power   
  
too. And while she was way better than average looking   
  
she didn't need a man or the need to feel desirable to feel   
  
secure or have power over her environment. She laughed.   
  
No indeed. Her magic brought her more than enough   
  
security and power. Indeed it did! Blood vials hung on   
  
dolls of Willow, Cordelia, Giles and Jenny. It was so clever   
  
of her to get the adults out of the way! Her plan wouldn't   
  
have worked without them being gone. And that idiot   
  
Snyder thought it was HIS idea to send them to Seattle.   
  
What was the section in Star Wars where Obi Wan says the   
  
weak minded can be easily influenced?  
  
That Miss Calendar and Mr. Giles were going through such   
  
changes was almost as amazing as Willow and Cordy! Her   
  
mirror had gotten quite a work out observing their X rated   
  
activities! Too bad she couldn't film them they would be   
  
the hits of the porno circuit! Who would have thought they   
  
would be so hot for each other! She laughed lightly.  
  
They were so clueless who had done this to them and every   
  
guess they made was wrong! This made her laugh louder. No one   
  
suspected her - and they should! They should. Buffy might   
  
have guessed. She was a good guesser. But Buffy didn't   
  
know as no one had told her they were in different bodies!   
  
That was just as well as the slayer had an enough on her plate to   
  
keep her busy. The Magician did what she could to help, as   
  
she would never forget what Buffy had done for her, hell   
  
for the whole world. She would have liked to have done   
  
more, but even her powers as vast as they were could not   
  
deal the dark forces that lurked in hell.   
  
One week after the body swaps 4 persons were discussing   
  
the event. Of course neither pair was aware of the others   
  
situation.  
  
Giles threw the last book down! "Nothing! Nothing!   
  
Nothing!" Her huge dark eyes flashing with fury.  
  
Jenny was impressed. Giles was far freer and less inhibited.   
  
Before the body swap Rupert would have put a hand into   
  
the fire before hurling a book like that!  
  
"Temper, temper, dear" Jenny said smiling and kissed her.   
  
Poor Giles was so starved for affection that capturing her   
  
and making Giles fall in love was like shooting fish in a   
  
barrel once Jenny broke through.  
  
"Lets face it unless we know how this was done and by   
  
who we haven't a hope of returning to our bodies," Giles said   
  
after warmly returning her lover's kiss.   
  
"We still haven't traced my gypsy tribe. They MUST be the   
  
ones behind it. We've pretty well eliminated everyone or   
  
anything else and they are not above cursing me. Believe   
  
me! Gypsies love their curses!"  
  
"Do you think they would have put such a spell on you just   
  
for disobeying them and having a relationship with me?"  
  
"Sadly yes. " 


	11. Buffy twists the arms of the Watchers Co...

Cordelia was necking with Xander. Now she let him touch   
  
her small breasts and it felt very good.   
  
Things certainly could be worse, Cordy relucantly decided.  
  
She bought a new wardrobe for this body and was looking  
  
much better. She found she loved teaching classes and putting down   
  
Harmony and her old group - what a bunch of bimbos. She   
  
had managed to keep Willow's grades up. Xander was now in love with   
  
'Willow'. Poor boy he would be so disappointed when   
  
Willow returned to her own body! Why be satisfied with   
  
fish sticks when you could have caviar, or Kraft when you   
  
could have Brie or the crescent moon when you were   
  
exposed to the glory of the Sun itself?  
  
Xander couldn't get over the change in Willow! Not that he   
  
was complaining! It was wonderful to have a steady girl   
  
friend at long last! And Willow was so smart, so sweet and   
  
surprisingly sexy! He still couldn't believe how sexy!   
  
His crush on Buffy was a thing of the   
  
past for which, as she frankly told him she was profoundly   
  
grateful. Willow also had extra money now from teaching   
  
her classes so they could do things they couldn't do before.   
  
His parents spent most of their money on drink and he had   
  
a few odd jobs to pick up some cash, but he was never   
  
flush. Sometimes his folks would even force what little   
  
money he had out of him.   
  
He sighed with passion. Kissing Willow was so wonderful!   
  
There was no one like her! She was both sweet and sexy!  
  
Thanks god she was so nice and not a bitch like Cordelia  
  
Chase. He was one lucky guy!  
  
The real Willow in Cordelia's magnificent body was at the   
  
Bronze holding court. She was so proud of the way she   
  
looked. She was so damn sexy she threw even Harmony   
  
with her blond hair, big tits (Silicon city!) and even bigger   
  
ass into the shade. Eric was worshipfully at her side. She   
  
was so happy. Everything was going so well. No one   
  
suspected she wasn't the original Cordelia. Under Cordelia   
  
tutelage she had learned how to dress, and act now it was   
  
almost second nature. She smiled, amused as tomorrow   
  
after school Cordy was going to teach her how to shop!   
  
But of course they couldn't be seen together so they were   
  
going to a neighboring city and with Cordy in disguise yet!   
  
Willow smiled wickedly. She had the perfect disguise in   
  
mine for dear Cordelia! It was great getting back at  
  
Cordelia for all the long years of slights and put downs!  
  
"I won't do it!" Cordy practically screamed at Willow the   
  
next day. "Just forget it!"  
  
"Sure you will, you know you will."  
  
Wicked Willow was right! Willow had her by the throat!   
  
She could so easily ruin Cordelia wonderful life. Sure   
  
Cordelia could wreak Willow's life in retaliation! Big deal.   
  
It was, accept for the vast improvement she had made of it,   
  
a wasteland anyway!   
  
"My, ou look so cute!" smiled Willow, trying not to laugh.   
  
She should be ashamed of herself she knew for humiliating   
  
Cordy this way but she couldn't help herself! All she had to   
  
do is remember all the snide comments and cutting put   
  
down she had endured from the time she was four!  
  
Cordelia glared at her, feeling humiliated. She, Cordelia   
  
Chase, social leader and fashion setter was dressed like a   
  
maid and had to pretend to be one to Willow Rosenberg!   
  
But even as angry as she was Cordy had to admit it did   
  
make sense. They could go shopping now and no one   
  
would look twice at her in this outfit. But wicked Willow   
  
was enjoying it WAY too much! Would she pay in blood   
  
for this! In blood! To the last drop of her anemic blood!   
  
Wistfully and with a sense of moral outrage she   
  
thought of all the vampires which infested Sunnydale   
  
bringing down property values and draining people's   
  
lifeblood. How could they possibly ignore evil Willow   
  
Rosenberg? If only they had killed Willow earlier, Cordelia   
  
wouldn't be in this horrible body and life! Even as she   
  
thought this Cordy had to admit to herself, that she didn't   
  
wanted Willow dead - or anybody dead except Principle   
  
Snyder. But still - the image of Willow struggling feebly in   
  
a vampire's grasp being drained of every drop of her blood   
  
was a very welcome and uplifting thought while Cordy was   
  
dressed in a maid's outfit being patronized by evil Willow   
  
usurping her lovely body and life!  
  
So they went shopping and Cordelia even had to carry   
  
packages. Could life suck more? She wondered. Of course it  
  
could. Dressed and looking like this everyone - especially   
  
woman treated her like shit.  
  
When no one was looking Cordy whispered advice and   
  
instructions. Grudgingly she had to admit that Willow was   
  
doing a good job of being her. No one suspected a thing.   
  
She already made a list of do's and don't's and what   
  
magazines gave good fashion advice and which ones to   
  
beware of. Willow had given her a like list of computer   
  
magazines and books and articles to look over earlier.   
  
Cordelia was so amazed that she could understand them!   
  
Willow had never enjoyed shopping much before, unlike Buffy.   
  
But she had a great time now. Everything, but everything   
  
she tried on looked great on her. She was so beautiful.   
  
Saleswoman gushed over the beautiful 'Miss Chase'!   
  
Willow never got tried of trying new things on or looking   
  
in the mirror! It was horribly vain and shallow she tried to   
  
tell herself. But she didn't listen. It was too much fun to   
  
finally be beautiful and desirable! All the men couldn't take   
  
their eyes off her!  
  
Steam was practically coming out of Cordy's ears. She was   
  
making another mental list - this one of people who never   
  
would be missed. Willow headed it. Right behind her was   
  
Principle Snyder, then Harmony for her insults the last   
  
week, then - well it went on and on and on! Everyone   
  
thought 'Willow Rosenberg', whom she unfortunately now   
  
was, was fair game to be bumped into, have her books   
  
knocked out of her hands, and other unbearable   
  
humiliations in the girl's rest rooms. But she was startling   
  
to get back at some of these tormentors while teaching.   
  
Most of them had the IQ of bricks!  
  
People came up and asked 'Cordelia' where ever did she get   
  
the maid? And they complimented 'Cordelia' on her maid's   
  
servile and respectful attitude!  
  
These women were also added to Cordelia's ever growing   
  
list. It had never been a small one, but now it was huge!  
  
Meanwhile back in Sunnydale Buffy was on the phone   
  
yakking with the watcher's council. She found the number   
  
in Giles's Rolodex!   
  
They were outraged when she demanded an expense   
  
allowance, (completely unprecedented they said   
  
sputtering,) but they of course gave in after some veiled   
  
threatens by Buffy of turning tennis pro!   
  
Buffy's mom was so relieved when Buffy told her she got a   
  
night job paying her 2,000 a month! It would certainly help   
  
their straightened finances! Buffy later called up Willow   
  
and thanked her for her advice.   
  
"Worked like a charm! It was like getting blood out of a   
  
turnip, but they gave in just as you said they would when I   
  
threatened to turn tennis pro. Willow you're brilliant!"  
  
Cordelia, her spirit crushed after the humiliation of the   
  
shopping trip glowed. The praise was balm to her wounded   
  
soul! It was wonderful! Her friend Buffy whom Cordy   
  
admired so much thought she had helped her big time! It   
  
was great having such a wonderful best friend and to be so   
  
important to the slayer herself! It made Willow's put downs   
  
insignificant! Willow was just an arrogant spoiled rich girl   
  
with a pretty face!   
  
Cordelia shook her head. What am I thinking? She gasped.   
  
In the Chase mansion Willow tried on her new clothes in   
  
front of the large tri-mirror. She loved, absolutely loved   
  
what she saw! She smiled thinking of poor Cordy's face   
  
and how indignant she had been. Revenge is sweet!   
  
Cordelia became more and more adept at teaching the class   
  
and at the computer keyboard her fingers just flew! She and   
  
Xander saw each other every night and she missed him   
  
dreadfully when he wasn't around!  
  
Willow continued Cordelia leadership role at school among   
  
the in crowd - everything went well - though she had to   
  
depress Harmony and Heather's pretensions a few times but   
  
a few well chosen words and they were back in line! 


	12. Final Chapter! The Magician Revealed! Ha...

Monday night Buffy got a call from 'Giles'. He glanced back   
  
at 'Jenny' dressed in a very sexy black negligee reading a   
  
book on ancient Sumerian magic - she was so sexy!  
  
The 'Giles' took a deep breath.  
  
Jenny had to admit that the real Giles was right   
  
they still had to pretend to be each other. Telling the truth   
  
would only do harm, not good. The Watcher's Council   
  
would probably try to have both of them killed and also   
  
they had to keep a low profile to be able to sneak up on Jenny's   
  
gypsy tribe; and also there was no sense in upsetting Buffy.   
  
God knew he poor chosen one had enough on her plate as the slayer!  
  
"Buffy," 'Giles' said hesitantly. But didn't get a chance to   
  
say anymore.  
  
"Hi Giles, when are you coming back? It's been weird not   
  
having a watcher - though Willow's been a great help. Also   
  
I have some fabulous news! Guess what! Willow and   
  
Xander are going steady and he loves her! Finally loves her   
  
and the poor girl has been eating her heart out since the 2nd   
  
grade. Finally it dawns on him what he was missing. Also,   
  
guess what! You'll never guess so I'll tell you. Willow is   
  
being paid to teach Miss C's classes until she gets back. She   
  
is so proud to be chosen. It's helped her ego tremendously.   
  
She's more confident than I've ever seen her. Cordy is still a   
  
bitch, but I don't have to tell you that! So what's going on,   
  
you and Miss C hook up yet?"  
  
"I-' Started Jenny but was soon cut off. Slayers were faster   
  
than anyone - even with talking.  
  
"I've killed 36 vamps and four demons since you've gone.   
  
And guess what. This was Will's idea. I called the council   
  
and threaten them and they're playing me 2,000 a month for   
  
expenses. They weren't very happy about it though! Pretty   
  
cheap aren't they!"  
  
"BUFFY LISTEN!" Jenny shouted.  
  
"You didn't have to shout!" she said hurt.  
  
"Yes, I did! Buffy I have some good news and some not so   
  
good news. First I know about the money. The watcher's   
  
council fired me. They said I was not a good watcher   
  
otherwise you wouldn't have these crazy ideas and   
  
demands. They're sending someone else. He's very young,   
  
not much up on magic but they feel he will do a better job   
  
of disciplining you than I have."  
  
"I'll stake him!" Buffy said. "You were bad enough."  
  
Jenny had to laugh and so did Giles who had been   
  
surreptitiously listening in.  
  
"I don't envy him. I'm sorry to be leaving you, but I have   
  
some good news as well. Jenny (it was still strange to think   
  
of Giles as herself!) and I are getting married."  
  
"Like Cool!"  
  
"Yes, she's already sent her resignation in and Snyder hit   
  
the roof! " They had to of course,. Not only did they need   
  
to search for the Gypsy tribe, but Giles couldn't do the   
  
computer job without divine intervention! Rupert didn't   
  
even know how to turn one on! Jenny had to grin thinking   
  
of Giles trying to teach computers. "He fired me!( That   
  
slime ball, he makes vamps look warm and fussy! Buffy   
  
interrupted) He doesn't believe in kids reading anyway. But   
  
some sort of tax money will be lost if he doesn't have a   
  
computer teacher. Tell Willow to hold out for twice   
  
the money he is paying her now!"  
  
"OK! He might die of a stroke!" Buffy said hopefully. "I'm   
  
really going to miss you horribly though." She cried a little,  
  
" But I'm happy you and Miss C finally made the connection!"  
  
The three talked another hour and 'Jenny'   
  
cried and said she wanted Buffy to be her maid of honor!   
  
Buffy was flattered and delighted. There was a ticket   
  
waiting in her name at the airport! She didn't even have   
  
time to tell the others as she agreed to pack and pick up all   
  
their possessions, but she would be flying back the same   
  
day so her news could wait.   
  
"Would you like me to bring Xander - he could be best man?" aked Buffy slyly. She was pleased when she got a good laugh.  
  
They met Buffy at the airport. She cried and hugged   
  
Jenny and Giles, both winced from the slayer strength.   
  
"Sorry! Too much enthusiasm! Miss Calendar you look so   
  
happy and beautiful I am greener than any yard in   
  
California! Being a woman in love looks good on you!"  
  
The apparent Jenny laughed. She was so happy. They went   
  
to a simple chapel and Buffy helped Jenny change into a   
  
lovely dress. They had a nice one for her as well. Giles had   
  
asked the hotel manager to be the best man. Jenny made a   
  
beautiful and happy bride!   
  
"We needed to get married in a hurry," they said afterwards   
  
at dinner.  
  
"Oh?" said Buffy raising her eyebrows suggestively. She   
  
was surprised to see Jenny blush but not Giles!   
  
"Not what you think, Buffy!" said Giles in his English   
  
accent and smiling.  
  
"We both returning to Europe in a day or two. Thanks for   
  
bringing our luggage!"  
  
"Not a problem. " Buffy grinned to remember the   
  
'strong guys' eyes popping as she carried both Giles and   
  
Miss C's stuff to check it in! Two men had to lift Giles's   
  
trunk and she had one handed it on to the belt!  
  
Buffy was a little envious. Miss Calendar was obvious so   
  
happy being married. It was a shame things couldn't have   
  
such a happy ending for her as a slayer!  
  
When she got back Buffy could hardly wait to tell the  
  
other's the news but thought she better do it in person.  
  
So she called Willow and told her to tell Xander to meet   
  
them in library tomorrow morning before school she had   
  
news of Giles.  
  
"What news?" asked 'Willow' she was so excited.  
  
"You'll have to wait until tomorrow morning" teased Buffy.  
  
Cordy was beaming as she hung up. She would get her   
  
wonderful life and beautiful body back at long last.  
  
It was about time she got out of this pathetic, nerdy body  
  
and life!Giles had to be back! She pushed aisde the horrible  
  
thought that she would miss Xander Harris!   
  
She called Willow. She was out with Eric. Enjoy it while   
  
you can bitch! Cordy thought. But left a message.   
  
Buffy and Xander were a little surprised when Cordelia   
  
walked in to join their little group.  
  
When Buffy told them the news Xander laughed. "I knew   
  
those two were up to no good! So they did the blood test   
  
thing and tied the knot!"  
  
Buffy hit Xander and she was glad to see Willow do it too.   
  
Got to keep the men under control! Then Willow spoke.  
  
"But when are they coming back?" Asked the apparent   
  
Willow anxiously.   
  
'Cordelia' looking extremely beautiful leaned forward as   
  
well. She wanted to hear this!  
  
"They're not! Giles has been fired twice - one was not   
  
enough for the Universe I guess. First by Snyder for cutting   
  
class ( Xander roared with laughter) and then by the   
  
watcher's council for not keeping me under enough control!   
  
Sorry, Willow but me getting that money seemed to be the   
  
last straw, but don't feel bad. Giles said not to worry about   
  
it, because he was going to refuse a dangerous test they   
  
wanted him to do to take away my powers and lock me in a   
  
house with a dangerous vampire and see if I would survive.  
  
He knew it would cost him his watcher's post. When the  
  
new guy tries it I'm going to tie him into knots. "  
  
"Does he know magic like Giles?" asked 'Willow'   
  
anxiously.  
  
Buffy laughed scornfully. "HIM? I've talked to the jerk on   
  
the phone; he doesn't believe in it. Only in following rules! "  
  
"Will he have a shock when he meets you, Buffy!" laughed   
  
Xander with his arm around Willow who was looking   
  
horrified.  
  
"Willow, don't be sad! They're so happy. Oh, Miss C told   
  
me to tell you to get double what they're playing you now!  
  
Snyder will have to pay it!"  
  
While Buffy and Xander attention was elsewhere 'Cordelia Chase'  
  
leaned over an whispered to a sniffling 'Willow Resenberg.'  
  
"I'll meet you after school in the library."   
  
She nodded, ready to cry. Maybe Willow would have some idea on how   
  
they could get their real bodies back! The only good news was   
  
how desperate Snyder would be for a computer teacher!  
  
Cordy and Willow met. Willow was waiting sitting   
  
gracefully and in Cordelia's best school outfit. Her long   
  
legs were beautiful in a mini skirt and beautiful fashion   
  
boots. Her hair and make-up were perfect. She looked so   
  
goddess like.  
  
Cordelia felt resentful. She knew she looked like something   
  
the cat turned her nose up at. She was ungroomed and   
  
unkempt she was so worried that she actually neglected her   
  
appearance! That was so not like her!  
  
Earlier she had a drag out fight with Snyder but   
  
finally got him up to pay her twice as as much! She   
  
didn't know how much longer she would be here in this   
  
dreadful body and situation and so she wanted the money,   
  
besides fair is fair! If she or later Willow was teaching the   
  
class they should be paid accordingly!   
  
"What are we going to do? Where are we going to find a   
  
wizard or something to switch us back?"  
  
Willow smiled pityingly at Cordy. The poor plain little nerd   
  
was so clueless.   
  
"We're not. I wouldn't go back to that pathetic body and   
  
that horrible life for anything!"  
  
"You bitch! "  
  
Willow shrugged her beautiful shoulders. "I don't blame   
  
you. I expected this reaction, but that's the way it's going to   
  
be. If you try and tell Buffy or anyone I will deny it.   
  
Nobody will believe you. We've been impersonating each   
  
other too well. They will just think 'Willow' has lost it!"  
  
"And I trained you! You monster."  
  
"I know you did. Thank you very much! Look, Willow,"  
  
"Don't call me that!" She yelled crying.  
  
"Why not? It's YOUR name now and forever. There's only the remotest   
  
chance we could find anyone to switch us back anyway.   
  
We don't know how it was done or by whom. Earlier when I   
  
was hoping to swap back I did some research. At the very least   
  
we did need to know that!"  
  
"You're a evil bitch!" she was snobbing her heart out. She  
  
had lost her body and her life. She was Willow Rosenberg forever!  
  
The new Cordelia Chase shrugged and smiled with vast   
  
superiority at the slight and charmless girl before her. She   
  
stood and towered over Willow.  
  
"If you were in this bod - would you switch with   
  
me if I was still Willow!"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Well then you shouldn't be surprised that I feel the same   
  
way! I love my body, my life. It is so great to be so   
  
beautiful, so important, so rich, so popular, and so sexy. I   
  
love sex in my body!"  
  
" But it's MY body!"  
  
"No, it's MY body now, Willow. " The new Corelia Chase smiled.   
  
"You'll do OK. I know you really like Xander! Xander Harris of   
  
all people!" She laughed amused at the irony.  
  
"What's wrong with Xander?" the new Willow Rosenberg asked hotly.  
  
"Don't get me started. He's kinda of cute, but so hopeless   
  
socially! " The lovely Cordelia Chase glanced gracefully at  
  
her Rolex.  
  
"Time to go. I'm meeting my friends at the Bronze. I'll see   
  
you tomorrow in school. But please don't talk to me in public!  
  
I don't associate with losers."  
  
"I want my body back! I want my life back!"  
  
The new Willow said this three times. She was weeping hopelessly, her red head buried in her hands.  
  
The new Cordelia laid a patronizing and somewhat   
  
sympathetic hand on her slight shoulder.   
  
"I don't blame you! I'm so beautiful! So sexy! So popular! So charming!  
  
But get over it. Have a good cry and move on. Its really  
  
all you can do. Ta,ta Willow."   
  
With burning eyes Willow watched Cordelia Chase, perhaps the most beautiful girl in the state walking gracefully away. Not looking back.   
  
And she sighed. Paradise lost.  
  
That night 'Willow'was in her room still in shock. Evil   
  
'Cordelia' was going to keep her former body and life! What an   
  
evil bitch. To add to her horror was the realization, which   
  
she couldn't hide - she, the late, great Cordelia Chase, was   
  
actually in love with Xander Harris! Xander Harris! Earlier   
  
she hoped it was just a temporary malaise to be banished   
  
when she got out of this poor excuse for a body! But she   
  
wasn't going to get out. She was the pathetic Willow   
  
Rosenberg forever. Well maybe not pathetic. She had a   
  
cute boyfriend. She was teaching class while still in High   
  
School. She had a great warm family life.  
  
Her parents were so proud of her and loved her  
  
and gave lots of attention! She was number one in  
  
her class rankings. She had a great   
  
best friend in Buffy. Which is more than the horrible   
  
Cordelia did! The bitch was so shallow, so self absorbed  
  
and selfish, no wonder no one realy liked her.  
  
"And I love Xander Harris! I have to   
  
admit it. I would do anything for him. Maybe it's my   
  
body doing this horrible thing to me!" She thought,  
  
but it made no difference. She was in love.  
  
Willow Rosenberg reached for the phone and asked Xander to come over in her sweet, shy voice. He was so happy to do so. She had a vision of herself all in white on her dad's arm marrying Xander. She sighed. I hope my folks don't make a fuss about him not being Jewish!  
  
Epilog  
  
Amy sat back with a smile. Everything went very well!   
  
Nobody guessed I did it! I am so glad my only friend   
  
Willow loves being Cordelia and the horrible bitch has to   
  
live Willow's life! I had planned to swap them back until   
  
Cordelia even in Willow's body was such a bitch to me!   
  
She needs a life long lesson. And she's going to get it! My   
  
mother was a witch and so I am a witch. Nobody thought of   
  
it. I am my mother's daughter - blood relations! She could   
  
switch bodies. I can switch bodies. Even Giles who knew   
  
about my mom doing it didn't make the connection.   
  
Witchcraft is in my blood. Blood is the key to open the   
  
door to magic, to life and death.  
  
Buffy and vampires could tell Giles, and the others. Blood   
  
tells. It is the key to life and death! - "Everything is in the   
  
blood", said Amy, to the fire in which she burned the blood   
  
she had taken secretly and with magic from the four of   
  
them and without which they could never return to their   
  
birth bodies! "After all blood is the life! "  
  
She smiled to see the fire burn ever brighter and smiled like   
  
a satisfied cat.   
  
The End 


End file.
